Mi más querido deseo
by YukiHigurashi
Summary: Loki ha regresado al Mundo de los Dioses, en contra de su voluntad. Sus amigos saben de la tristeza que alberga en el corazón del Dios del Caos, y le preparan una fiesta de cumpleaños que jamás olvidará...
1. Chapter 1

(_He vuelto al mundo de los Dioses,pero no hay día en el que no rememore tus ojos..._)

.

.

.

…¿En serio era necesario? Sí, claro que sí. Sobre todo, no podía fallar a Yamino y Fenrir, con lo que se habían esforzado en aquella celebración (aunque en teoría, yo no sabía nada)

-me ajusto el lazo y suspiro- Feliz cumpleaños, Loki….

¿Cómo decirles que me desagradaba la idea de la Eternidad? ¿De estar de nuevo Allí? era irónico; Yo, que en un principio siendo niño, aborrecía la Tierra y todo cuanto hubiese en ella por ser el símbolo de mi castigo…. y ahora, daría lo que fuese por volver a aquellos tiempos…

- Toc Toc

- Pasa, Thor…

- cierra tras de sí- ¿¡Es que aún no estás listo!? ¡Llevamos media hora esperándote, Loki!

- Lo lamento…. no tardaré….

- …Deberías de cambiar ésa cara, antes de hacerte presente….

Se apoyó en el espejo, con una mirada que parecía decir "Ya estás como siempre". Lo sé, sé que ya no soy el que era… Yo estaba aquí… pero mi cabeza estaba en Midgard…

- Yo también la hecho mucho de menos -corta mis pensamientos-

- ¿Sabes? ignoro cuántos años cumplo, pero llevo perfectamente la cuenta de otra cosa, y es que hace ya tres años que dejamos la Tierra, y volvimos a Asgard…

- Rectifica Loki, hace tres años que la dejaste, eso es lo que te pesa en verdad.

Mascullo, ¿¡y qué más da que lo admita!? ¿¡Acaso eso me la va a devolver!?; paro las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo al cristal, pero veo mi rostro agrio y lúgubre.

"Has vuelto Loki, no porque quisieras, porque ya habías decidido quedarte con Ella, sino porque te obligaron… y rompiste tu promesa", me repetí como una condena.

- Y aún me pregunto si alguna vez lograré su perdón…

- Tal vez algún día puedas preguntárselo.

No sé cómo, Ella era y será humana, y Yo soy y seré un Dios, separados por dos mundos imposibles…nunca la volvería a ver, y nunca podría decirla simplemente "Lo siento"

"Paciencia Loki, sólo es un día, una sonrisa y te vas". Haciendo de tripas corazón, lo sigo por las escaleras hasta el rellano, donde esperan mis hijos, Heimdall (cosa muy extraña, ¿cuándo habíamos quedado como "amigos", como para asistir a mi celebración?"), Freyr y Freya. Ninguno había cambiado, y de alguna forma me produce una nostálgica sonrisa.

- Gracias a todos por venir

- ¡Felicidades Loki! –gritaron al unísono-

Una gota resbala por mi frente con una sonrisa nerviosa, que el festejo no se prolongue demasiado…

- Chicos –se dirigió Thor a Freya y su hermano- prometisteis guardar las formas, ¿estamos?

- ¡Por quién nos tomas! –refunfuñó con la elegancia de Diosa-

Segunda gota, ay amigo, no se te da bien mentir… algo tramas….

- Amo Loki, por ésta vez, hemos decidido darle los regalos antes de la velada

- Chicos, de verdad, no teníais que…

- ¡El nuestro primero! –gritó Fenrir-

Vale, mi intento por deshacerme de su plan está visto que no es posible, habría que aguantar. Yamino me entrega una cajita azul, con un lazo rojo alrededor.

- ¡Es de parte de mi hermano y mía, espero que te guste, Papi!

- A ver, a ver…

Lo desenvolví con a gran velocidad, y unos impresionante gemelos de oro, con un rubí verde incrustado en cada uno… "Verde, como tus ojos", eso me había dicho un día… no, hoy no me hundas, cualquier día menos hoy…

- Gracias, me encantan… -sonrío-

- Loki agradecido, eso sí que es raro… -musitó Heimdall, ya estabas tardando. Freya le da un codazo que lo silencia en el acto-

- Ahora, el nuestro –prosiguió tras el golpe- mío y de Freyr.

Río para mis adentros, ¿de Freyr?, ya me imagino que lo has obligado; yo me lamentaba por no verla, pero que me consta que Freyr lloraba por las esquina y me echaba a mí la culpa de la situación.

No había día en que no me sorprendiera del cambio que había dado en torno a desistir por conseguirme, una vez me soltó unas palabras que me dejaron trastocado: "Me conformo con estar a tu lado, sé bien que jamás la olvidarás"

Era la Diosa del Amor, probablemente se dio cuenta antes que Yo de lo que significaba Mayura para mí…y por esto, la estaría eternamente agradecido. Acepto el presente con gusto, y son unas runas mágicas. Miro a Freyr de reojo, lo entiendo como una parada en la guerra para conmigo, y Él asiente.

- Gracias Freyr, Freya.

- ¡Y ahora el último!

Para cuando quiero percatarme, me han vendado los ojos, ¿¡Qué significaba eso!?

- ¿¡Qué rayos estás haciendo!?

- Oh amigo, ésos regalos han sido "detallitos" –ríe- el plato fuerte viene ahora.

- ¡No sé a lo que estás jugando pero…

- Oh, cállate Loki – Heimdall, ¿¡es que quieres guerra!?- Nuestro regalo es de parte de todos, incluido el mismo Odín.

- ¿¡Qué tiene que ver Odín en esto!?

- Ahora verás –responde Thor, con un deje malicioso-

"Ver", si claro, con los ojos vendados; Punto 1, odio las sorpresas; Punto 2, odio que me usen como un muñeco; y Punto 3, odio el maldito día de….

Alguien me abraza, y no de una manera simple o agradecida, sino necesitada, como si el tiempo hubiese hecho mella.

Inconscientemente, y estático, bajo la cabeza, y aspiro ése adictivo y floral aroma del pelo, que conocía tan bien… pero que me niego a admitir, necesito una prueba…

- Felicidades, Lokikun…

Y es lo único que me hace falta, para que mi raciocinio se fugue junto con ése saludo. Si estoy soñando, no quiero despertar.

Aún ciego, consigo que mis brazos se activen, y la rodean con fervor.

- Ma… Mayura…

- Sí, estoy aquí, Lokikun…

Si era una broma, no tenía gracia, ¿seguro que era real? No puedo más, y me quito la maldita tela. En alguna parte de mi cabeza, debió de esperar que no hubiese cambiado, que siguiese como siempre… pero había crecido, estaba más hermosa, y sus curvas se habían pronunciado. Mayura era toda una mujer.

¿Qué? No había tenido tanto éxito con las mujeres, como para no apreciar lo que tengo encima.

Un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas, y se separa de mí, a mi pesar.

- Pero, ¿cómo es posible?

- Bueno, el viejo me debía unas cuántas cosas…y también a ti, por darte tanto sufrimiento…

- Amo Loki, el señor Odín ha permitido ésta vez la llegada de la señorita Mayura, durante 3 meses, a modo de paz… el señor Heimdall se encargó de todos los preparativos para abrir la puerta –éste tuerce la mirada, no quiere ningún agradecimiento, como siempre- y Thor la fue a buscar…

- Sí, Naruga…. digo Thor, no quería soltarme… -ríe-

La miro enternecido, su confusión era comprensible. Había llegado a un lugar donde nada era lo mismo.

- La señorita Freya la dio ropa y todo lo necesario –siguió Yamino- porque al viajar de repente, no pudo preparar nada… y el señor Freyr… bueno…

¿Freyr qué? Se está mordiendo el labio, como si se estuviera conteniendo, y entiendo que no le han dejado ni siquiera acercarse; le lanzo una mortal mirada, a lo "No toques lo que es mío"

- Yamato Nadeshiko… -musita finalmente, no podía callarse-

- Hola, Kaitosan… -sonríe-

Mayura es demasiado inocente, sigue sin darse cuenta de lo que provoca en Freyr. Para asegurarme de que no se vea tentada a ir y saludarle, rodeo su espalda, y mantengo mi visión a mi oponente. Freyr me mira con sumo odio, y sonrío malicioso.

- Hoy no, hermano, contrólate, es el día de Loki…

Gracias Freya, pero ni hoy, ni nunca va a tenerla, de eso me pienso asegurar…

- Y nosotros le preparamos el alejamiento a sus espaldas –comentó Yamino, con una risa nerviosa por la situación-

- De verdad, muchas gracias por éste regalo, es justo lo que quería…

Con mi comentario, se ha inquietado, y ha sido incapaz de mantenerme la mirada. Tres años han pasado, y seguía siendo encantadora.

/

"Es justo lo que quería"…. ¿En serio? ¿tan importante… era para Él?

Siento que tengo las mejillas rojas, y su mano en mi espalda no me ayuda, es como si me tuviese en su telaraña.

En todo éste tiempo, no había parado de pensar en Él, mi vida no había vuelto a ser la misma; había rogado volverlo a ver, y cuando ya daba todo por perdido, vi a Naruga… digo Thor… bueno… que el cielo se me abrió. Y seguía tan guapo, misterioso y autoritario como siempre.

Le había abrazado por la emoción del momento, y ahora me daba vergüenza tan sólo pensar en ello.

- Bueno, ¡vamos a por la tarta! –gritó Thor-

Perfecto, una oportunidad de tomar algo de distancia; pero como si se me adelantase a mis actos, me coge de la mano y tira.

- ¿Vamos? –pregunta con una espectacular sonrisa-

- Ssí…

Me preguntaba si su actitud era correcta, después de todo, trataba con un hombre que había estado casado, y no quería causar problemas.

"Mayura, no te preocupes por ésas cosas, sois buenos amigos, a-mi-gos", me dije, y de alguna forma, eso me calmó. Nuevamente, se las ingenió para hacerme sentar a su lado, pero lo que más me extrañó, fue que Kaito…o Freyr, se colocara en la otra punta… normalmente estaba a mi lado, tal vez le hice algo y lo desconozco…

- Y cuéntenos, señorita Mayura, ¿qué ha sido de su vida? –Yamino me entrega una porción, tenía una pinta estupenda-

- Pueees… -levanto el tenedor- ¡me gradué en la Universidad!

Todos pararos de hacer lo que estuviesen haciendo, sorprendidos, ¿qué pasa?; veo que Loki apoya un brazo en la silla, y me mira de manera pensativa y algo juguetona, hacía tiempo que no contemplaba ésa expresión en una persona, desde que se la vi a un entrometido niño.

- ¿Tú? ¿Con una carrera?

- casi me atraganto- ¡pues sí! ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Tan idiota me ves!?

Por poco le salto encima, y le veo asustado, ¡su trabajo me costó, como para que ahora Él me lo ponga en duda! ya no era una niña que pudiese acobardarse, y precisamente, su forma de ser podía ponerme de los nervios.

- No…no quise decir eso, Mayura, solo que cuando estábamos en la Agencia, no eras muy… ¿aplicada?

- ¡Y me esforcé mucho!

- Disculpe al amo Loki, ya sabe que no suele elegir las palabras apropiadas –le lanza una mirada de perdón a su hijo, seguramente estaría pensando "soy un ser perfecto, no tengo por que disculparme"-

Echo el peso en la silla y me cruzo de brazos. Estoy más centrada, ¿vale?

Pego un brinco cuando Fenrir se sube a mis rodillas, y lo abrazo con ganas, ¡cómo había echado de menos a ése pequeñín!

Pero de repente, algo me hiela la sangre, como un aura de peligro; miro de refilón al anfitrión, y le está lanzando una mirada asesina a su propio hijo, lo que hace que afloje… ¿y ahora qué te pasa?

- ¿Y por lo demás? –dijo una hermosa Freya, aguantándose la risa-

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Tema chicos, ya sabes… -insinuó, con sonrisa ladina-

Se me olvida hasta respirar, y rezo para que Loki no se haya percatado de la mirada rápida que le he lanzado, ¿¡Por qué ése tema!? Sólo…sólo había un chico… y era inalcanzable…

/

Casi me atraganto, ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué ahora sacabais ése tema!? Primero, soporto las caricias a mi hijo, muriéndome de la envidia, ¿¡Y ahora esto!?

Pero lo peor no era eso, sino que estaba tardando en contestar… reza Mayura, para que te dé vergüenza hablar de ése tipo de cosas, y no porque la respuesta sea afirmativa, porque si había otro, me encargaría personalmente. Está incómoda, el jugueteo de sus manos la delatan.

- Nno sé a qué se refiere… -¡Está mintiendo!-

- Sí, lo sabes muy bien, ¿hay alguien ocupando tu corazón?

¿¡Se ha puesto colorada!? No, ¡No!, ¡Habla!, ¿¡Quién es!?; quiero dar un manotazo a la mesa, ¡habla, Mayura!

- suspira, triste- No…no hay nadie…

- ¿Um? Suena a que sí hay alguien, pero no eres correspondida…

- ¡Dime que no, Yamato Nadeshiko!

Ya estaba el idiota de turno, gracias Heimdall, por taparle la boca. Vuelvo a mirarla de manera intensa mientras juega con su plato vacío; estoy increíblemente furioso, ¿¡quién era Él!?...pero…pero si no era correspondida… eso eran buenas noticias, no para Ella, claro está.

Yo haré que le olvides.

Empieza a incomodarme tanta gente, cuando quiero estar a solas con Ella.

- Señores, no la agobien –paró Yamino, con la tanda de preguntas- la señorita acaba de llegar y estará cansada, tal vez prefiera descansar de su viaje…

- ¡Sí! –grita sin titubeos, y me tapo para que no vea que me estoy riendo, sí que la molesta hablar de cosas personales-

- Yamino, ¿por qué no la enseñas su cuarto?

- Claro, amo Loki… señorita Mayura…

Me mira, y la sonrío, y luego, observa a los demás: Mayura, no necesitas la aprobación de nadie para marcharte…

- Es que acabo de llegar y…

- ¡Tranquila Daidouji, tenemos muchos días para vernos!

Sí, vosotros la veríais de vez en cuando, más Yo la vería todos los días, y eso me encanta.

- se levanta y hace una pequeña reverencia- Que os divirtáis…

Corre junto a Yamino, y juraría que marcha contenta. Yo mismo la hubiese acompañado, pero ni puedo escaparme de lo que quedaba de fiesta, y creo que la pongo nerviosa.

Sonrío de medio lado, algo bueno tenía que tener recuperar ésta figura…

/

Me hubiese gustado ayudar, pero habían preparado el dormitorio antes de llegar. Abro el armario, los conjuntos que me ha elegido Freya son simplemente geniales, ¡me encantan!, aunque me preguntaba si me quedarían bien.

- Ya está todo listo, señorita Mayura.

- Gracias Yamin… digo Midgardsor…

Otra vez, ¡Otra vez la había pifiado con los nombres! Suspiro, y me siento rendida en el colchón, mientras me mira con cariño.

- Lo siento, ¿aquí, cómo he de llamarte?

- Yamino, señorita, está bien…

- Pero, ¿así te llaman todos? no quiero ser una excepción...

Tal vez soy muy tonta, y me preocupo por nimiedades… a todo esto, noto en los pies el roce de Fenrir…

- Cuando regresamos, pedí el uso de ése nombre, porque con Él, me habían tratado como un ser, y no como una bestia…

- Lo…lo siento…

Fenrir ladró, y esperé a las traducciones de Yamino.

- Dice "La chica misterio se preocupa por muchas tonterías, debería relajarse"

Respiro hondo y le sonrío. Es verdad, ni que estuviese pasando un exámen.

- Es que no quiero pausar problemas a Loki…

Se echaron a reír, y no me hacía falta un máster en lenguaje familiar, pues el animal estaba rodando por el suelo…

- Señorita Mayura, nunca podría molestar al Amo, porque Usted es lo que Él más desea.

Cual tomate, lo… lo que Él más desea… ¿¡Yo!?

Para mí… Él también lo era todo… pero no sabía si sería tan importante para Él, como lo era para mí, mi querido Detective…

- Pero si soy lo que más desea, ¿por qué nunca vino a verme?

Realmente no esperaba respuesta, me salió sólo, era una duda que tenía desde que se fue. Nuevamente ladridos, y Yamino carraspeó para prepararse como traductor.

- El amo intentó varias veces ir a Midgard, pero es algo prohibido, usted está ahora aquí tras violar miles de Leyes. Todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que Él aquí no es feliz, no es su sitio… Él quiere estar en la Tierra, con usted… -más ladridos- El volvió por usted, para protegerla…

- ¿Protegerme de qué?

- El mal también es necesario, es más peligroso una Luz corrupta por la falta de Equilibrio –se ajusta las lentes- si no volvía, la Tierra y los demás reinos corrían peligro, incluso de ser destruidos…

- Ragnarok –algo había leído tras saber toda la verdad-

- Por eso volvió, no tuvo más remedio…

Pero es que si tan necesario era, no tendría que haberse marchado nunca; presiento que me faltan muchas cosas, y en consecuencia, bostezo…

- Será mejor que la dejemos descansar, hermano…

Fenrir salió grácilmente moviendo la cola con su hermano detrás, y río. Había echado de menos tantas cosas, Le había echado tanto en falta…

Me lanzo al colchón y me abrazo a la almohada: volvía a estar a su lado.

- Loki….

/

Tras la fiesta, estaba agotado.

Había tomado un libro entre mis manos, porque el saber que la tenía a tan poca distancia, no me ayudaba. Mis auténticos deseos era adentrarme en su habitación, pero no sería de caballero.

- Papi, ¿se puede?

- Claro, Fenrir…

El pequeño avanza a paso lento y se sube al edredón. Dejo la lectura a un lado, esperando aquello por lo que me había venido a visitar.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Papi, ¿tú estás feliz de tener aquí a la chica misterio?

- sonrío- No sabes cuánto…

- Pues…yo creo que a la humana la pasa algo…

Me pongo recto, serio, ¿es que tenía algo que saber?

- ¿La ocurre algo?

- Creo que deberías de hablar con Ella, está muy preocupada y se esfuerza demasiado…

- ¿Preocupada por qué?

- Creo que por no fallar a nadie, por no causar problemas…

- Eso es una tontería Fenrir, los demás dioses la han recibido con los brazos abiertos.

- No padre, no me entiendes, no quiere que Tú tengas problemas por estar Ella aquí…

Me llevo la mano al pecho: Yo, problemas, si precisamente éstos se han ido con su llegada. Miro a Fenrir, que se hace una rosca al lado de mis pies y cae dormido, y apago luz de la mesilla, intentando despejar mi mente.

Mañana hablaría con Ella, sólo quiero que disfrute en éstos 3 meses…

/

Tras dar mil vueltas, echo un vistazo a la ventana, y me planteo que por la oscuridad que hay, ya tiene que ser muy tarde.

Loki, Loki, Loki, siempre Loki, era el único capaz de capturar mis sueños, si sólo estuviese allí, a mi lado, contándome cualquier tontería.

Me levanto, ajustando el camisón para que caiga hasta mis rodillas, y me calzó unas suaves zapatillas. En aquel mundo, no hacía mucho frío.

Bajo las escaleras, y procuro llegar mediante mis recuerdos, a la cocina, y tomo un vaso de agua. Me sentía algo perdida…

- ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

Casi me echo encima de la encimera del susto, ¡justo tenía que aparecer Él! Apoyado en el marco, como si fuese una estatua perfecta.

- Sí, bueno… tenía sed… -respondo, lo más obvio del mundo-

- ¿Estabas pensando en mí? –sonríe-

Suspiro, ¿había bebido? conozco de los hábitos mujeriegos de Loki, pero jamás pensé que los usaría conmigo. Por eso, creo que algo debe de estar pasándole.

- Era broma, Mayura

- Me lo imaginaba…

Dejo el cristal en su sitio, y me propongo volver a mi dormitorio, pero se interpone en el camino.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- ¿Sobre?

- Estás enfadada, ¿puedes decirme por qué?

No sé, tal vez porque me dices si estaba pensando en ti, y al rato, que era broma, lo normal. Reacciona Mayura, no te hagas denotar.

- No estoy enfadada…sólo pensativa…

- Bien, ¿y en qué piensas?

Suspiro, la próxima vez me dejo agua arriba, y así evito situaciones como éstas…

- ¿Te digo en lo que estoy pensando Yo? –me deja bloqueada-

- Crees que estoy enfadada, lo acabas de decir.

- Así es.

¿Enfadada Yo? Intento hacer un repaso mental de todos los momentos vividos, pero no me viene ninguno por el cual tenga que estar furiosa durante tres años… Está bien Mayura, juega a su juego, a ver si lo acabas cuanto antes…

- ¿Enfadada por qué?

- Porque rompí mi promesa… te prometí que me quedaría contigo, y….

Noto mis ojos llenarse de la emoción, y contener unas lágrimas que luchan por no salir, ¿estaba preocupado por eso? pero si no fue culpa suya… obedeciendo mi cabeza, vuelvo a abrazarlo, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Vuelve a quedar paralizado como cuando aparecí, y me planteo que tal vez no esté acostumbrado a éstos gestos, y eso me hace sonreír también como una boba: un adulto con arranques de niño.

- No fue culpa tuya, tú hiciste todo lo que pudiste… y renunciaste a mucho por hacer lo correcto…

- Renuncié a ti… -corresponde-

- Nunca renunciaste a mí, porque yo siempre estaré para ti, aunque… esté a miles de millas de tu lado…

- Milenios… - ríe-

Me siento tan a gusto y protegida en éstos momentos, que me gustaría quedarme así toda la noche…

Como buenos amigos…

- No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado, Mayura –me dice, hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello y mi pelo, haciéndome cosquillas-

- Yo también, Loki… cada día… rezaba a Dios para volver a verte…

- noto que sonríe- ¿Tú? Si no crees en dioses

- En uno, sí…

Me agarra de los hombros y me separo, se ha puesto serio, y cuando Loki se pone serio, es que va a tratar algo de suma importancia…

- Sin ti aquí, era un Dios perdido…. estaba, y a la vez, no estaba aquí… pero has sido volver tú, y regresar el antiguo Loki…

- ¿El engreído?

- me acaricia la cabeza con una sonrisa- No te pases, Chica Misterio.

Vaya, parecía que no había pasado el tiempo, seguíamos gastándonos las mismas bromas, como si fuera ayer que estábamos en la Agencia, diciéndonos improperios.

- Por eso, no quiero que pienses en tonterías.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Como que me puedas fallar o meterme en problemas estando Tú aquí, ¿entendido?

Miro hacia un lado, me da que ciertos hijos se han ido de la lengua con su padre….pero bueno, me había quedado claro que, gracias a mí, había vuelto a ser el Dios Loki… lo que no me quedaba muy claro, era por qué…

- Y a los demás Dioses, trátalos como siempre, creo que Narugami se ha habituado más a ese nombre, que al de Thor…

- Lo tendré en cuenta… gracias Loki…

Mi corazón se está desbocando con la mirada que me está dedicando, tan… fuerte… nunca antes la había visto. Atacada de los nervios, opto por un movimiento decisivo que me saque de ésta: me pongo de puntillas, y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Buenas noches!

Y dicho esto, con las mejillas subidas de tono, aprovechando su bloqueo y sin mirar atrás, me escapo al cuarto y cierro tras de mí.

- Lo he hecho… -rememorando mi valentía- ¡Lo he hecho!

/

Sosteniéndome en la puerta, aún mantengo la mano en la mejilla, en la cual he sentido sus suaves labios marcarse…

En aquel largo silencio, me había percatado de la preciosa mujer que tenía frente a mí, la cual me tenía atado a sus manos, y con la que podía perder la cabeza…y entonces, lo hizo, un pequeño beso.

Si me hubiese percatado a tiempo, tal vez no la hubiese dejado marchar y habría llegado a más pero… su iniciativa no era algo que me esperaba…

Sonrío y miro las escaleras, hasta sus dominios, planteando mil maneras de lograr mis objetivos para con ella.

- Si piensas que me voy a contentar con un simple beso en la mejilla, vas lista…

.

.

.

**_AUTORA_**

_Bueno, principalmente, mil perdones si no os gusta o lo veis mal, acepto quejas ~.~ porque es la primera vez que entro en el mundillo de publicar lo que hago (llevo haciendo fanfics desde hace 10 años sólo para cercanos :) ) Así espero que os guste mi creación y veremos cómo avanza la cosa ;)_


	2. Primera Visita a tu lado

2

El cantar de un pájaro me despierta, y me froto los ojos. Tardo unos segundos en procesar dónde estaba… y en mi descarado acto…

¿¡Cómo pude darle un beso!? por Dios, ¿¡Cómo le miraría hoy!?, ¿¡En qué momento se me ocurrió!?, podría haberle dado un choque de manos… o una palmadita en la espalda… ¡cualquier cosa, menos eso!

"Tranquila Mayura, para Él no habrá sido nada, seguro que está acostumbrado a "otro" tipo de atenciones con las mujeres, y tú sólo eres su alocada asistente", sí, seguro que piensa eso.

Salto de la cama, me aseo con un jabón de aroma chocolate, y rebusco en el armario, ¿qué ponerme?, ¿qué le puede gustar?

"¿Qué le puede gustar?, Dios Mayura, otra vez pensando en tonterías"; justo llaman a la puerta.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Mayura? –le llaman con campana-

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto desde el otro lado, negándome a abrir-

- Ponte algo cómodo, voy a llevarte de visita por mi mundo…

- V…vale…

A veces me da la impresión de que me lee la mente; vamos a ver, cómodo y bonito, cómodo y bonito… Escojo un vestido azul cielo de tirantes y botones en el pecho, ajustado hasta la cintura, y con vuelo en la falda.

Me lo pruebo: vaya con Freya, ha dado con la talla exacta… es apropiado, ¿no?

Me cepillo el pelo, calzo unos zapatos de poco tacón, y voy corriendo a la puerta. Pues seguro que está esperándome.

Pero antes de llegar al pomo, me da un repentino ataque de pánico.

"Vamos Mayura, lo de ayer no fue nada, has hecho cosas más arriesgadas con el pequeño Loki, y tengo que comportarme como si nada hubiese cambiado". Abro.

- ¡Ya estoy! –cierro tras de mí, en efecto, aguardaba reposando en la pared- ¿y bien?

Me indica con la mano que gire, y pego una vuelta, permitiendo bailar la seda de la falda con gracia.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo estoy?

- sonríe- Preciosa…

Agacho el rostro, avergonzada; ¿Loki amable? ¿Loki lanzándome un piropo? ¿A mí? ¿Dónde están las cámaras? ¿Y por qué me decía ése tipo de cosas en ése momento? Cuando estábamos en la Tierra, no paraba de tomarme el pelo, y seguro que seguía con sus hábitos. No me hace ninguna gracia.

Le paso, fingiendo ignorarle (y digo fingiendo, porque sé que me está siguiendo con diversión) y me resguardo en la entrada, donde está Yamino. Él era como mi caballero andante cuando Loki estaba así de raro.

- Señorita, está radiante…

- ¡Gracias!

- O sea –se sitúa a mi lado- te lo digo yo, y te ofendes; te lo dice Yamino, y "gracias" -¿de verdad que ha intentado imitar mi tono de voz con la respuesta a su hijo?-

- Yamino siempre habla en serio, tú estás muchas veces con tus bromas.

Escucho un ruido de Fenrir, y el autocontrol de su hermano por no ofender, se están tratando de aguantar la risa. Sin embargo, a Loki le he dejado sin palabras, emanando un aura oscura que me pone el vello de punta, lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que lo sienta.

Vale, lo conozco lo suficiente, como para saber que no me interesa en absoluto tener a un Loki vengativo.

- Si prefieres que sea Yamino quien te enseñe esto –insinúa con modestia- ya que Él "habla en serio"…

- ¡No no! No te vas a escapar, me has dicho que lo harías tú, te aguantas.

- Qué se le va a hacer, habrá que soportarte… -responde con modestia, ¿soportarme?-

- Se…señores… -juraría que Yamino está sudando a mares- ¿no prefieren desayunar antes?

- ¡Claro, me muero de hambre!

En la cocina, nos ha colocado lo que parece zumo y dulces.

- Intenté encontrar cosas parecidas de su mundo…

- ¡Genial, Yamino!

Se cree que no me he percatado que ha vuelto a imitar mi respuesta, se nota a la legua que el detective está molesto, ¡es peor que un niño pequeño!

Mientras me llevo algo al estómago, agarra el periódico y se pone a leer, y deben de estar sumamente interesante los artículos publicados, porque no levanta la cabeza en ningún momento. Suspiro, es incorregible.

Cansada de todo aquello, acabo rápido y tiro de él hasta el exterior. Está visto que hoy me tengo que encargar de romper el hielo

- ¿Qué vas a enseñarme?

- Con lo curiosa que eres, el Centro de Comercio.

- ¿Centro de…Comercio?

O sea, ¿el típico centro? Ni que estuviese en mi mundo…

/

Mantengo las manos en los bolsillos, mientras la conduzco entre la ciudad. Preciso tomar una venganza con alguien, pero me da que ésta vez tendré que tragarme el orgullo; vale, sigo molesto… qué demonios, celoso, de que sea cariñosa con todo el mundo, excepto conmigo.

"Loki, ya fue cariñosa ayer, ¿te olvidaste del beso?" Yo no, pero Ella, quizás.

- Tierra llamando a Loki… -me da un codazo-

- ¿Qué quieres?

- No sé, estás en tu mundo, ¿sigues enfadado?

- No, que va, es que tengo mal despertar…

Finjo que no escuché cómo resoplaba, pero sus persistentes ojos me obligan a mirarla.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Hablabas en serio ésta mañana?

- ¿¡Qú!? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

- Lokikun, siempre te metes conmigo o me tratas de tonta, comprenderás mi desconfianza…

B…bueno vale, tenía razón, ¿es que mis actos pasados iban a perseguirme? Además, que todas las veces que lo había hecho, eran por un motivo. Pero sobre todo, ¿cómo es que hoy la había dado por dejarme sin palabras?

No me agrada que me dejen en evidencia.

- Sigues siendo un niño… -musita-

- me interpongo, ¡eso sí que no!- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso! Sabes que odiaba que me lo soltaras cuando era un crío por un hechizo, ¡ahora no me lo puedes decir, estoy en mi auténtica forma!

- Vale, como quieras, pero precisamente, eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

Y quedo confundido, entonces, ¿era bueno "ser un niño"? ¿No le gustaba mi versión adulta? No, eso es imposible, soy un ser perfecto, ¡el Dios más cotizado de todo Asgard!

"¿Y por qué están planteándote todas éstas tonterías, loki? ¿Tan importante es lo que Ella piense de ti?"

Pasa su mano bajo mi brazo y tira de mí, enmarcada con una sonrisa… bueno, por ésta vez, te lo voy a dejar pasar, pero sólo por hoy…

Llegamos a las tiendas, gracias a la suerte, que no está muy lleno… y Mayura parece estar… ¿sorprendida?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No sé… me esperaba Asgard diferente… es como una ciudad normal, y esto parece…-se acerca a mi oído- un Mercadillo –susurra, haciéndome reír-

- Nuestros hábitos no difieren tanto de los vuestros, seguimos siendo seres vivos, recuerda –la conduzco al primer puesto-

- E inmortales…

Esa respuesta se me atraganta, no es momento de resaltar nuestras diferencias, ¿quieres?

Se ha quedado encantada con unos colgantes de varios colores, procuro acercarme más sin asustarla.

- ¿Cuál te gusta?

- ¿Ah? –pega un salto- Nno hace falta que…

- Mayura…

- … El blanco… -se rinde, avergonzada-

- Deme el blanco –extiendo las monedas-

- Excelente elección, el de la pureza, su novia tiene muy buen gusto…

- ¿¡Qué!? –grita- Se…se equivoca, él y yo, o sea, yo y él no…

- Date la vuelta –la silencio con una sonrisa y obedece-

Buena chica, pero algún día, acabarás por demostrarme que soy algo más que un detective para ti. Aunque llegado el momento, ya vería qué haría.

Sacudo la cabeza, aún es pronto, y cierro la cadena, dejando la piedra caer sobre su pecho.

- me enfrenta- ¿Cómo me queda?

- No está mal… -desvío mi atención, ¿por qué no provocarla?-

- ¿"No está mal"?

- Es que si te digo que estás preciosa, volverás a enfadarte…

Se la queda una cara de Pocker que me hace sentir triunfante.

- Jo Lokikun –me pega sin fuerza en el brazo, haciendo un puchero- ¡Siempre metiéndote conmigo!

- Y yo siempre soportando a mi metomentodo asistente…

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Te vas a enterar!

Antes de que pueda cazarme, echo a correr entre risas, pues sé de sobra que me perseguirá, entre abochornada y divertida.

"Aunque si es ella quien te persigue… tal vez te dejes atrapar, ¿no, Loki?"

/

Menos mal que el calzado era cómodo, y aun así tenía los pies que me estaban matando. Ni siquiera paramos a comer, me dio a probar unos extraños pinchos de carne por el camino, los cuales estaban deliciosos.

Pero ahora estaba apoyada sobre lo que creía, era una farola, y precisaba un respiro… lo peor es que se lo está pasando bomba viéndome sufrir.

¿Cómo era? Ah sí: no me interesa un Loki vengativo…

- ¿No podemos descansar un rato?

- No no, muy mal, estás para pocas aventuras, mi Asistente –ríe con descaro-

- Maldito, ¡estoy preparada para esto, y más!- Oye, y sobre cosas que he leído…¡como el Valhalla!

- levanta una ceja, serio- ¿Quieres ir al Valhalla?

- Es un castillo, ¿no? ¡seguro que es precioso!

- Pero no te lo puedo enseñar por dentro –me encanta cuando se pone pensativo- Ya está, ya sé tu próximo destino.

- Que… qué bien… -que sea un banco, por favor…-

- Aunque…

Se acerca a mí, y me da un caos respiratorio, ¿¡qué pretende!?, cierro los ojos con fuerza, nada bueno, ¡nada bueno!, esperando lo que sea que se le estuviese ocurriendo… ¡y me coge en brazos!

- ¿¡Pero qué haces!?

- Está lejos, tú estás cansada, une cabos…

- P…pero…

Ante mi atónita mirada, despliega un par de alas blancas, y no me hace falta que nadie me diga lo que pretende. ¿¡Cuándo lo había olvidado!?, ¡Es un Dios, sabe volar!

Antes de que viole las leyes de la gravedad, hundo mi cara en su camisa, y me agarro como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Le oigo reírse, antes de alzarse.

1 minuto…2…3… ¡parecen ser 40!, cuando al fin, mi estómago se asienta, y vuelvo a respirar.

- Hemos llegado, ya puedes abrir los ojos…

"Cálmate Mayura, ahórrate ésa patada que quieres propinarle". Me alejo de sus dominios con recelo… y quedo sin argumentos: un enorme prado florido, con vistas a un impresionante castillo de estilo antiguo…

- Creo que merezco premio por Guía Turística… -estoy absorta, como para atender a sus bromas- ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta…

No puedo evadir la tentación de sentir la hierba, y me descalzo con cuidado, ¡qué lugar más bonito!

Juraría que se está entreteniendo con mis movimientos, así que me siento, dándole la espalda, para ver si así lograba recuperar mi propia barrera.

La indiferencia que me esfuerzo por llevar no posee validez en su presencia, y rezo para que no se percate de ello…

/

Río discreto, debe de creer que no me doy cuenta de lo que la provoco, aunque ya estoy acostumbrado a ello. Pero que provenga de ella ése tipo de respuestas, sencillamente me encanta.

Me acomodo a su lado, sé que está mal jugar a su costa y que algún día pagaré por ello, ¡pero es que ya era hora de que me mirase como un hombre!

- Oye, Lokikun…

- ¿Si?

- No te lo pregunté antes pero… el mercader que nos atendió… ¿era también un Dios?

Lanzo una risotada, y me tumbo en el campo, dejando que el viento roce mi piel. ¿Qué tenía aquel tipo de Dios?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es que no me lo parecía, y es el Mundo de los Dioses…

- Plantéate una cuestión, ¿Yamino y Fenrir lo son? –niega- y también están aquí.

- parece perdida- ¿entonces?

- sonrío, es un poco lenta- No Mayura, no lo era, aquí pueden vivir los dioses, y todo lo relacionado con ellos, ya sean familia, vasallos, mascotas…

- I… Increíble… -se sostiene la cabeza, como si aún lo procesara-

- Los humanos –suspiro- A menudo modificáis la realidad, incluso aunque ésta sea más sencilla de lo que imagináis, sois muy complicados…

Vaya, parezco todo un filósofo, con miles de años de experiencia (bueno, en eso no erraba tanto), explicando teorías a una alocada chiquilla, porque sé que la fanática de los misterios aún está ahí, esperando para asomarse.

Y muy en el fondo… era la Mayura que a mí me gusta…

- Pues yo creo que los Dioses lo sois más…

- Mira quién fue a hablar, lo tomaré como un cumplido…

Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan relajado, y a la vez, me lo pasaba tan bien. A la vista está que me faltaba algo.

Un largo silencio, y una triste mirada, que hace que me inquiete, ¿a qué ése cambio?

- ¿Qué? –pregunto, instándola a explicarse-

- sonríe- Me alegro que no estés solo, y estés con tu familia.

- Bueno, la verdad es que no me quejo –recordar a mis hijos me hace reír de felicidad- cuida bien de tu padre, aunque no me soporte –la digo, con tono cómplice, pero no la veo los ojos, debido al flequillo- Por cierto, ¿Él sabe que estás aquí?

Capaz habría sido Thor de llevársela sin decirlo, y que esté declarada como desaparecida. Espero alguna queja en forma de mordaz comentario o queja hacia el señor Misao por su sobreprotección… pero éste no llega, se mantiene con la vista a un lado, fría… triste…

Me incorporo, ¿qué sucede?

- Saber… no lo sé…

- Bueno, si es necesario avisarlo, supongo que podemos… -está temblando- ¿Mayura? –es como si estuviera, pero a la vez no, y la hago regresar al cogerla las manos, pegando un cómico brinco-

- Lokikun… mi padre falleció hace un año…

No está bromeando, el señor Daidouji… muerto… ¿cómo es que no lo sabía? Si no me había despreocupado en ningún momento de su vida… pero hay algo peor, algo que me inquietaba en el fondo de mi ser, porque si Él había faltado en su vida, entonces….

- ¿Has estado sola desde entonces?

- Bueno… ¡sola sola, tampoco! me dediqué a los estudios, y a esforzarme en ser una buena detective.

Lo peor no era ver cómo trataba de hacerse la dura, cuando a la vista estaba que se estaba conteniendo. Lo peor es que la conozco lo suficiente, como para saber que si siguió adelante, fue escondiendo el dolor de su corazón, y materializando su fuerza en cosas como el Estudio.

Aprieto los puños, lleno de rabia e impotencia.

"No estuviste ahí cuando más lo necesitaba, la dejaste sola, Loki", soy miserable…

- Además –se echa hacia atrás- Koutaro me ayudó en aquellos instantes.

Como si 100 cubos de agua congelada se me echaran encima; siempre había tenido a Kakinouji en el punto de mira por acercarse demasiado, y ahora que había faltado, capaz era de haber aprovechado la ocasión de haber tomado mi lugar.

Yo también me recuesto, mirando al cielo. Seré idiota, cómo no me he percatado antes…

"¿Y si es Él el que ocupa su corazón, Loki?"

- ¿Estás…enamorada de Él? –la miro de lado-

- ¿¡De Koutaro!? ¡qué dices! –ríe hasta el punto de no poder parar- ¿¡De verdad piensas que Él y yo… ¡Claro que no! Ja ja ja ja

Tampoco es tan descabellado, como para tomarlo a tanta broma; pero entonces, seguía con la misma incertidumbre, ¿quién demonios era?

Se ha volcado de costado, dedicándome una sincera e inocente sonrisa, y me estremezco… ahora el tocado soy Yo.

- Es un buen amigo, Lokikun.

- Lamento…no haber estado ahí, Mayura… no lo sabía… si hubiese podido… -confieso, jugando con un mechón de su pelo-

- Loki –me toma la mano- si hubiese querido echártelo en cara, ya lo habría hecho, ¿no crees? -¿cuándo se hizo tan fuerte?- mi padre dejó de sufrir… y Él estaría feliz de ver en lo que me he convertido.

~Aléjate de mi hija, no eres bueno para ella~

No, señor Misao, no lo haré. Seguramente, no soy el más correcto, pero le aseguro que no encontrará a nadie que quiera desvivirse por su hija, tanto como quiero Yo.

Me da igual que sea Tabú, al diablo las normas, tengo derecho a quedarme a su lado y protegerla, no puedo dejarla sola.

Tiembla un poco, y es que ya es tarde, y la noche está viniendo; apenas lleva capaz, así que me quito la chaqueta y la coloco sobre sus hombros.

- No cojas frío.

- Gracias…

- ¿Volvemos?

- sonríe- ¡Me parece bien!

/

Al fin aterrizamos, y ya puedo volver a decir que soy persona, no quiero acostumbrarme a éste tipo de vuelos, ¡prefiero el suelo!, al menos, me he percatado menos del trayecto, al darle vueltas a todo lo que hoy le había contado…

- Amo Loki, señorita Mayura –parece aliviado de vernos- tienen visita…

- ¿Visita?

Unos rizos rubios ondeantes, y ya sabemos de quién se trata.

- Hola, señorita Freya –saludo cortés-

Llega hasta a mí y me hace voltear, ¿¡pero qué les pasa hoy a todos con rodearme!? parezco una muñeca.

- ¡Tengo un gusto exquisito!

- Je je… si, gracias, señorita…. –trato de responderla con normalidad-

Contemplo cómo se miran Ella y Loki, conozco la historia de ambos, ¿en qué habrán quedado?

- Pero traigo malas noticias, ¡mañana te la secuestro, para ir de compras!

¿¡Está de broma!? ¡Si tengo el armario repleto!

- Qué remedio –se rasca la cabeza en plan víctima- habrá que acompañaros…

La mujer me echa hacia atrás, y queda en un cara a cara con él, muy cerca…a mi gusto, demasiado.

- Querido, aunque me es muy grata tu compañía, ésta vez no vas a apuntarte…

- Tsk, Freya, no….

- Loki, cede un poco, la tendrás disponible el resto de días, que parece que no puedes vivir sin Ella.

"Vivir sin ella" "vivir sin ella"; Loki ha tomado un tono rojizo, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y yo le sumo que estoy a punto de explotar, y que el cuarto me da vueltas. Corro escalera arriba, incapaz de tenerlo enfrente.

Había presenciado muchos comentarios salidos de tono, ¡pero que Él no tenga argumentos para responder, y sólo se quede mirándome, de esa manera tan intensa, es algo que mi corriente sanguíneo no es capaz de soportar!

- ¡Mayu…

No le dejo acabar la llamada, porque cierro de sopetón, llevándome las manos a las mejillas.

"Contrólate Mayura, contrólate…."

/

- ¿¡Qué te propones, Freya!?

- Que la dejes respirar, no paras de atosigarla.

- ¡Estoy intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido!

- Lo sé, Loki… pero no trates de hacer lo que en todo éste tiempo no has podido hacer, te lo pido por favor…

Maldición, entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo mal?

- Será sólo un día, y tú mañana estarás ocupado, Thor quiere verte.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, me dijo que era urgente. –sale de la mansión-

Intuyo que planean algo, y no me está haciendo ninguna gracia. Me acomodo en el sofá, esperando a que se digne a que salga y me haga compañía… pero pasan las horas y no hay acción.

- Amo Loki, la cena está lista…

- ¿Mayura no baja?

- Disculpe, la señorita dijo que no se encontraba bien, y la subí una ración…

- …Ya veo…

Evidentemente, no quiere verme. Con lo bien que lo habíamos pasado hoy.

- Fenrir…

- ¿Si, papi?

- Hazme el favor, vigílala ésta noche.

- Como quieras, papi…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**AUTORA**

_Bueno, otra entreguita de ésta historia, muchiiiiiisimas gracias a todos los que me habéis comentado. Sin vosotros, probablemente no me habría animado a continuar, me hicisteis una ilusión que no os imagináis ;.;_

_Bueno, hago una aclaración… no me matéis porque haya dejado a Mayura huérfana… de verdad que me costó horrores hacerlo, pero es que me puse en la situación de padre, y yo no hubiese dejado que mi hija abandonara éste mundo, para irse a otro_

_Otra cosa… puse algo de personal en lo de que Mayura centrara su vida en no pensar en lo que había perdido uou así que para todos aquellos que estén pasando un mal momento, de todo se sale._

_Y por último… vale sí, me van a llover las críticas por haber hecho a Freya tan "maja", pero es que necesitaba a un espíritu femenino que aconsejase a la chica Misterio, y que en el fondo, me da pena por su amor no correspondido, pues podría encontrar lo que busca en otro hombre. En un principio, éste papel lo iba a interpretar Spica… pero ya suficientemente me parece inventarme el argumento, como para "traerla a la vida", así que el rol que la iba a dar ésta vez, ya veré a quién se lo pongo, porque la idea la tengo clara XD_

_Y tras éste tochazo (no me matéis) espero que os haya gustado_


	3. Ofreceré todo por ti

3

He conseguido dormir del tirón, creo que Loki me dejó tan agotada el día anterior, que fue de agradecer… aunque algo me dice que hoy sería peor.

"Mañana te la secuestro para ir de compras", tengo algo de miedo de la señorita Freya…después de todo, es una mujer impresionante, y yo…. soy normalita…

Recuerdo las bajas temperaturas nocturnas, aún le tengo que devolver la chaqueta a su dueño… pero verle no es uno de mis deseos primordiales. Acompaño una chaqueta a la falda y camisa, y suspiro. "No puedes estar huyendo de lo que te provoca Loki eternamente, Mayura"

Loki y Freya me esperan, y trato de centrar mi atención en la primera, porque si no, la vergüenza de lo acontecido ayer, me impediría hasta mantenerle la mirada.

- ¡Buenos días!

- ¿Descansaste bien? –Está claro que intenta que le haga caso, y le dedico una veloz sonrisa-

- ¡Si!

- ¿Estás lista? –pregunta la Diosa-

- Desayuna antes, Mayu….

- No es necesario, Loki –le dejo con la palabra en la boca, y ésta vez sí me percato de su molestia- llevo el postre que me sobró de ayer…

Por favor, ¿nos podemos ir ya?, le lanzo una mirada suplicante a mí, por hoy, compañera, que asiente, y me conduce a la salida.

Un sentimiento agridulce de remueve en mi estómago: después de tantas ganas de volver a verlo y tenerlo, ahora estaba escapando de sus acciones y respuestas que no me ayudan en absoluto, y es que nunca creí que Loki fuese capaz de mostrar dotes tan… cariñosas, conmigo…

- ¿Acaso huyes del gran Loki? –menos mal que ya estamos a distancia, para lanzarme el dardo-

- ¡Yo no huyo!

"Me escondo", bravo, Mayura, a tu estupidez…

- Pues con ése comportamiento, lograrás lo contrario.

- ¿El qué?

- Pues que te persiga –responde sonriente-

¿Nadie la había dicho que era muy directa? Además, ¿perseguirme? ¿Por qué?

Cuando tiene a un elenco de diosas tan despampanantes como Freya, bailando a su alrededor. Ella es su prototipo de mujer, no alguien como Yo…

- ¿¡Qué es esto!? –exalto, ante el enorme establecimiento de ropa-

- ¡Nuestro hogar!

Vale, sólo me hace falta un puesto de perritos calientes, para igualar ambos mundos.

"Los humanos modificáis la realidad", pues voy a tener que plantearme en darle la razón, porque no es para nada lo que esperaba.

No me separo de ella en cuanto entramos (o más bien, tira de mí), pues el interior era lo "divino": seres alados, colores estrambóticos, orejas puntiagudas…

- ¡Hola Skathi! –saluda a una mujer con pieles de animales-

- Se…señorita Freya, ¿qué tiene pensado…

- ¡Elegirte tus trapitos! Querrás estar guapa para Loki, ¿no?

- ¿¡Ah!?

Me rindo, ésta gente no tiene solución. Prácticamente es Ella quien arrampla con todo y me lleva a un probador… ¿en serio me tengo que probar todo eso?

Agarro la primera pieza, una camiseta palabra de honor, mientras una duda brota en mi cabeza y se muere por salir… no sé cómo plantearla…

- Señorita Freya… -no tenerla cara a cara, me va a ayudar-

- ¿Sí?

- Usted… ¿Usted sigue enamorada de Loki?

Al instante me muerdo el labio y trago saliva, ¿y a mí que rayos me importa? seguro que me reprocharía que no me meta en su vida, o…

- Procuro que No…

¿Procura? "Tonta, Mayura, ¿por qué has preguntado? Estaba siendo amable contigo, y vas tú, y lo estropeas"

- Verás –reacciono- me di cuenta de que el Loki que a mi realmente me gustaba, es el que había pasado por Midgard, el Loki humano… y ése había aparecido gracias a la influencia de una chica mortal…

- enrojezco- No la entiendo…

- Tú transformaste a Loki, lo hiciste mejor persona… -ríe-

- Pe…pero si soy una chica normal….

- Eres más que eso, eres la chica de Loki…

Y por poco se me caen todas las perchas, ¿¡Su chica!?, hablamos de Loki, ¿¡verdad!?

Escogo unas cuantas prendas y salgo de allí, estoy segura de que podía hacerme pasar por una tetera a presión, porque estoy que echo humo del bochorno.

Ella me sigue, otra que se divierte a mi costa…

- No finjas que no te agrada lo que has escuchado…

- ¡No he dicho eso! bueno… no he dicho ni que sí, ni que no, pero… ¡ay, señorita Freya, no me líe!

- ¿Por qué no admites que te gusta?

¿Admitir? ¿y luego qué? ¿Qué se burle de mí? ¿Lamentarme por un imposible?... No quiero sufrir…

- … Porque es imposible…

- ¿El qué?

- la miro, cansada de tanta cuestión- Para Él, yo siempre seré su… asistente – y tampoco estoy muy segura de esto, porque varias veces se había quejado de mi presencia en la Agencia- y Él, mi detective, y ya está…

Resopla, ni que hubiese pronunciado la mayor locura del mundo…

- Verás Mayura, tal vez no sea la persona idónea para decírtelo, pero Él…

- ¡Yamato Nadeshiko!

A punto estuve de subirme al mueble con el grito, ¡es Kaito! bueno… quiero decir, Freyr. Viene acompañado del extraño cerdito, y parece fatigado.

Freya se sitúa a mi lado, manos en las caderas, enfadada.

- ¡Hermano, te dije que no vinieras!

- Lo sé, pero ya que no me permites que venga estando Loki, ¡he de aprovechar cuando está sola!

Siento que me estoy metiendo en un follón de los grandes sin haber hecho nada. Me coge de las manos, y el brillo de sus ojos me inquieta…

- Mi Yamato Nadeshiko, ¡yo, el gran Freyr, te he echado tanto de menos!

- rio nerviosa- Gra…gracias Freyrsan… pero puedes llamarme Mayura…

- De… ¿¡de verdad!?

Me parece un chico muy gracioso, la verdad, y un poco tonto-cautivador. Ella lo agarra del brazo y le susurra algo que escucho.

- Conseguirás que Loki te mate…

- Me da igual, yo también tengo mis derechos…

¿Derecho de qué? Que alguien me lo explique, o me saque de ésta…

- ¡Nos vamos! –tira de mí, gracias Freya-

- ¡Pero…

- ¡Lo siento Freyrsan, espero que nos volvamos a ver!

Qué menos que me despida cortésmente, aunque sigo sin comprender por qué si me había extrañado tanto, apenas nos habíamos visto, ¿qué tienen Él y Loki?

- Disculpa a mi hermano, es demasiado insistente y terco…

- usted también era así en la Tierra…- No se preocupe, me parece un Dios muy amable…

- me mira y sonríe- No se lo digas a Él, consejo.

- Va…vale…

- Muy bien, ¡sigamos de compras! –sale corriendo-

- ¡Espéreme, señorita Freya!

/

No me había apetecido ni salir, me resguardé en la biblioteca, esperando pasar desapercibido, pero la triste realidad era que esperaba visita.

Agarro un libro, y prácticamente, me lanzo al sofá.

Maldita sea, no estoy acostumbrado al rechazo, y ella no lo hizo una, sino dos veces: tuve que cenar solo, y se mostró esquiva ésta mañana conmigo.

Gruño, ¿qué es lo que había hecho, para que esté así? ¿cómo se podía contentar a aquella niña? yo, que siempre consigo lo que me propongo, aquella muchacha me saca de mis casillas.

- Chico, parece que te han hecho una faena muy grande…

- ¿Hoy vienes bromista, Thor?

- Eso te lo dejo a ti.

Muy sagaz; me cruzo de piernas, di lo que has venido a soltarme, y lárgate.

- ¿Has discutido con Daidouji?

- casi se me cae el libro- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- No sé, ella no está aquí, y tú estás de un humor de perros.

¿Ahora eres detective, o qué? Finjo seguir con mi ocio, pero se apoya en la mesa. Está insistente.

- ¿Qué has venido a decirme, Thor?

- Primero, que dejes el libro que sostienes por decoración –suspiro y lo aparto, prestándole toda mi atención, a ver si así se cansa rápido- y segundo, a no confirmar mis peores presagios.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Que nuestro regalo de cumpleaños no te haya hecho perder la cabeza.

Me sostengo la frente, mirando a mi derecha.

"Perder la cabeza es lo menos que te ha hecho, Loki"; algo me dice que tras aquel comentario se esconden otras intenciones, así que me levanto y hago creer que me da igual, apoyándome en el ventanal.

- ¿Quieres ser más conciso?

- ¿Sabes el esfuerzo que hizo el viejo para traerla?

- Pues no, mira, explícame cómo Odín, que hace mucho que desapareció de éste mundo, colaboró en su llegada…

No era un recuerdo que digamos agradable, saber que todo lo que hizo, fue por protegerme, y yo que llegué a pensar que me odiaba.

Es por ello que no puedo entrar al Valhalla, por respeto al que es su cuerpo, soy incapaz de darle paz. Pero el día llegará, cuando Él recobre las energías, y suplante al Rey de los Dioses; entonces, no tendré escapatoria.

- Parece ser que antes de… desaparecer del todo… -entiendo la dificultad que te produce, después de todo, es tu padre…- sintió que algo no iba bien, y pidió consejo a las Norns… éstas le dijeron que debía de salvaguardar su poder en determinados objetos que no están al alcance de cualquiera.

- Es decir, que repartió su espíritu, ¿pero por qué?

- No lo sé, meses antes de tu cumpleaños, se me apareció en holograma, y me dijo que lamentaba el daño que te iba a producir, y que consideraras su acto como un símbolo de amistad… me llevo al objeto, y gracias a eso, Ella está aquí.

Agacho la mirada, sintiendo un profundo pesar: si sabía que algo iba mal, ¿por qué no me lo dijo? porque pedir que Urd me diera alguna pista cuando iba a verla al lago, o más bien al cisne, era pedir demasiado. Tal vez entonces, le podría haber salvado.

"Nada es eterno en éste mundo", no sé por qué recuerdo las palabras de Skuld, pero entonces, ¿no había nada que hubiese podido hacer?

"Si no hubiese pasado, jamás la habrías conocido, Loki", es un pensamiento egoísta, pero cierto. Y también hubiese seguido siendo el Dios maligno que era.

Thor ha bordeado la mesa, frente a mí, y su rostro indica enfado, ahí viene la bomba…

- Venga, di…

- Admito que no entiendo en qué pensaba mi padre, pero éste no es su hogar, acabado el plazo, Mayura tendrá que volver, ¿entendido?

Aprieto los puños, frunzo el ceño, así que era eso…

- No estoy conforme.

- ¡Loki!

- Thor, respóndeme a una simple pregunta, y te aconsejo que no trates de engañarme –mi tono amenazante le pone tenso- ¿sabíais que estaba sola? ¿Qué el señor Daidouji murió?

Vaciló unos segundos, nervioso, que sólo aumentó mi furia interna. No habrá sido capaz.

- Me lo dijo Heimdall…

- ¿¡Qú!? ¡Sois…. – no encuentro la palabra indicada- ¿¡Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste!?

- ¡Porque sabía que te pondrías hecho una furia!

¿¡Y qué esperas!? ¿¡Que baile!? ¿¡Que lo celebre!?

- ¡Sabes lo importante que es para mí ésa información!

- ¡Lo sé, Loki! Como sé que hubieses hecho lo que fuera por acompañarla, ¡aunque fueran locuras prohibidas!

Gruño, otra vez esa estúpida diferencia de clases, porque evidentemente, va por ahí. Pues se acabó, estoy harto; cambiaré mi presente, para un futuro con Ella.

- Pues lo siento, amigo, ahora lo sé, y se va a quedar conmigo.

- ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? –tiene los ojos como platos- ¿vas a ir contra las Leyes? ¡No se te permitirá!

- ¡Me dan absolutamente igual las Leyes, si no puede ser aquí, será en otro Reino!

- ¿Vas a obligarla? ¿y si ella no quiere ir?

Esa posibilidad no la había contemplado, después de todo, me buscó hace años desesperadamente, lloró por mí. Pero la realidad ahora es que había estado ésta mañana distante, y sólo hacia mi persona…

- Querrá, lo sé, Ella me necesita, y Yo…

- Entonces es verdad, has perdido la razón…

Pues bienvenida sea mi locura, si no se nos permite elegir, formaré mi Destino.

- ¡Holaaaaaaa! –los gritos de Mayura detienen toda comunicación- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

- Estamos aquí –respondo a la llamada-

Abre la puerta de sopetón, lo de llamar, sigue sin aprenderlo, y parece haber venido de un duro trabajo, con una cantidad abusiva de bolsas.

- T…. ¡Thorkun! ¡Qué sorpresa!

- Daidouji, puedes llamarme Narugami, no me molesta…

- ¡Qué alivio, Narugamikun!

¿No te das cuenta, Thor? Ésa sonrisa, ésa dulce e inocente sonrisa, es la que quiero proteger.

- Yo me iba ya… -trata de ocultar su molestia-

- ¿Ah? ¿interrumpí algo?

- No, Daidouji. Loki –me mira, serio- recuerda, cuando se acabe el plazo, todo volverá a la normalidad, con o sin tu consentimiento.

Mascullo, por encima de mi cadáver. Me quedo a solas con ella, y su rostro es la viva imagen de la duda; tengo demasiadas preocupaciones en mi cabeza, como para investigar si sigue molesta conmigo, o tratar de agradarla.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? –evado su mirada-

- Mayura, ve a tu cuarto a llevar las bolsas…

- Pero Lokikun…

- ¡Que vayas!

Pega un respingo, y sale como alma que lleva el diablo. Me acerco al cristal, cruzándome con mi triste reflejo; seguro que la ha dolido mi respuesta pero…no estoy en situación de controlarme…

- pego un puñetazo a la pared- ¡Maldición!

No quiero perderla… no puedo perderla… no permitiré que me la arrebatéis de nuevo…

/

He terminado de ordenarlo todo, y estoy sentada en el colchón… pero francamente, temo bajar.

Creo que Loki nunca me había gritado de ésa manera, y aunque pudiese haber sido en parte culpa mía por lo huidiza y cobarde que había sido, no soy tonta. Era evidente la presión que había presenciado entre dos Dioses, y eso que creía que eran como hermanos.

Me muerdo el labio, qué manía tengo de no pedir permiso, estaría molesto conmigo también por eso, seguro.

¿Qué hacer? me levanto, y doy una palmada, ¡no volveré a cometer el mismo error de esconderme otra vez! ¡Adelante, Mayura!

Dejo la chaqueta colgada, tomo aire, y bajo. Me lleva segundos localizarle en el sofá del salón, con unos documentos… más calmado…

Falta poco tiempo para la cena, mejor aprovechar el momento.

- ¿Estás ocupado? –intento ocultar mi temor-

- Pasa…

Trago saliva, evidentemente, no será fácil, ¿qué sería fácil, con Loki?

Me siento a su lado, rodillas juntas, y un rato miro a mis pies… parezco una niña que es incapaz de hacer las paces con su familia… reúno confianza y le enfrento.

Hemos sido buenos amigos durante años, no puede ser tan complicado.

- Siento si antes interrumpí en un mal momento…

- No fue culpa tuya…

- Pero debí de haber llamado antes de entrar…

- suspira- Me conformo con que aprendas de ello.

¿Lo interpreto como un empate? ¿Ya estamos bien? porque sigo sintiendo que está crispado…

- Entonces, ¿sigues enfadado?

Mejor ir al grano. Deja los papeles y gira hacia mí, con las piernas cruzadas, y soportando su mejilla con una mano apoyada en el respaldo. Lo peor del asunto no es su pose chulesca, que hace que mi corazón dé un bote, sino su traviesa y burlona sonrisa.

"Mayura, ¿qué has hecho ahora?"

- ¿Qué? –digo, colorada-

- ¿Ya me diriges la palabra?

Ups…mierda… había olvidado mi estúpido comportamiento matutino… y encima, ladea la cabeza, esperando respuestas.

- Ton… tonterías…

- ¿Tonterías? –se pone recto, serio- vamos a ver, ayer no te presentas a cenar, y hoy por poco pareció que era un monstruo, cualquiera pensaría que no quieres verme.

Pues casi… o no… ¡lo que no quiero es sentir lo que me provocas!

Me cruzo de brazo, intentaré ser clara, sin delatarme.

- Ya te lo dije ayer, me tratas como si no fueras tú.

- ¿En qué, exactamente?

- Cuando eras el pequeño Loki, a veces te desagradaba que estuviera a tu lado.

- ¿¡Qú!? ¡Mayura, no me desagradabas!

- ¡El primer día que entré en la Agencia, por poco me echas!

- ¡Eso fue al principio! ¿¡cuándo te cerré Yo la puerta de mi casa!?

Vale, eso es verdad, muy a su pesar de tener a alguien como Yo, acababa dejándome entrar… es más, acababa cediendo a mis peticiones…

- O sea –me devuelve al presente- que el problema es que echas de menos al arisco Loki.

- suspiro- Echo de menos al Loki de siempre, tú… -intensifica su mirada, y tiemblo- parece que intentas… conseguirme… el Loki sincero y natural es al que extraño…

- Bueno…siendo niño, muy sincero, tampoco es que haya sido… -torna triste-

Me había sentido a gusto conmigo misma, pensando que no me había delatado… y resulta que sólo lo hice entristecer; en el fondo, comprendo por qué tanta mentira hace años, sé que lo hizo por protegerme… y tal vez debería decírselo algún día, pero hoy, no.

Me incorporo y le sonrío, ¡no había viajado por mundos, para estar a malas con Él!

- Siento haber sido tan infantil de no hablarte.

- sonríe- Pero ésa Mayura a la que tú llamas "infantil", es "mi Mayura"

"Eres la chica de Loki", "Mi Mayura"… pero en qué estoy pensando, después de haber pasado por tantas penurias durante tanto tiempo, tantas vivencias, ¡es imposible que nuestra amistad se rompa!

/

Intuyo que me está ocultando cosas, ¿desde cuándo no puedes ser franca conmigo, Mayura? ¿Tan nerviosa te pongo?

Quiere que el anterior Loki venga, pero existe un problema: como bien ha dicho, mi anterior Yo no querría conseguirla, Yo sí. No era tan corta como pensaba, pues había averiguado mis verdaderas intenciones.

Llega la hora de la cena, y me percato de que necesita espacio. Río con discreción, es reconfortante ver que no es inmune a mis encantos.

- Habrás comprado muchas cosas, ¿no?

- La.. la señorita Freya insistió…

- No importa, Mayura, quiero a una asistenta bien vestida –tomo té, a sabiendas de que sé que la encanta que la denomine de ése modo-

- ¿¡Me llevarás a investigar casos, Lokikun!?

Y ahí está la vena paranormal, menos mal, pensaba que la habría perdido.

- respiro hondo- No todo en la vida son sucesos paranormales –hace un puchero, qué mujer- Lo que quieras…

- ¡Siiiiii!

El golpe de una bandeja contra el suelo me asusta, Yamino parece estar alucinado, sin quitarme ojo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- A… Amo Loki, usted nunca cedería a sus caprichos directamente, ¿qué le ha pasado?

Por poco me atraganto, ¡yo no cedo, no me queda más remedio!

- ¡Eso es que tu padre se está ablandando! –chilla, levantando las manos-

- ¡Mayura, te estás pasando, yo no me ablando, pero si quieres ir, eres capaz de llevarme arrastras!

- me señala con alegría- ¡Ése es el Loki que conozco!

De verdad que no hay quien la entienda… y qué narices, quien me entienda a mí… Bosteza, apenas se mantiene en pie.

- Será mejor que te acuestes si has acabado.

- se frota un ojo- Sí, será mejor… -deja la silla- Buenas no…

- Mayura…

Antes de que abandone, obro mi jugarreta: la agarro del codo, y la doy un beso en la mejilla, dejándola estática.

- Buenas noches –la guiño el ojo-

- Ah… ¿y eso?

- ¿Tú puedes, pero Yo no? además, la culpa es tuya, ya no me abrazas como antes…

Se lleva las manos a las mejillas, roja, y acaba corriendo, incapaz de responder a mi acto, escapando de su vergüenza.

Me carcajeo, fue Ella la que empezó con toda ésta historia, no puede reprocharme nada, y además de que lo último se lo dije con razón.

… Y qué narices, que con pocas cosas me consuelo… hasta que me atreva a dar el siguiente paso…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perdonad el atraso gente que es que estoy de exámenes hasta Marzo, y se hace lo que se puede ;.; bueno, Freyr va a seguir haciendo de las suyas, ya os lo adelanto XD (es que me da mucha pena su obsesión) y para aquellos que no se leyó Ragnarok, Balder está poseyendo el cuerpo de Odín, pero modifiqué el final, y Loki no lo liberó de su agonía, ya sabréis por qué espero que os guste!


	4. No permitiré que la toques

_(Hago una inciso de Entrada, en éste capítulo, hice un resumen muy corto del manga de Ragnarok, que no quiero meter mucho spoiler a quien se lo quiera leer :( )_

_._

_._

Desperté entre lágrimas, y con los brazos estirados, tratando de alcanzar un anhelo que consideraba de mal gusto por mi subconsciente. Todo por culpa de un sueño…

.

_(Estaba frente a la tumba de mi padre, tal como ocurrió en aquel entonces, y recordé cosas que había olvidado, tan vez por la seguridad de mi propio corazón. Como que, en aquellos instantes, había odiado a todo el mundo en general, sin excluir a nadie, por dejarme sola._

_¿Tales sentimientos podían salir de mí?_

_Odiaba a mi madre por marcharse, odiaba a mi padre por desaparecer… y sobre todo, odiaba a Loki por regresar…_

_Pasé a verme a mí misma, como si fuésemos dos, y en un intento inútil, me agaché al lado de mi otro Yo, como si mi reflejo pudiese verme._

_- No llores, no estás sola, volverás a ver a Loki…_

_- "¿Por cuánto tiempo?"-_

_Enmudecí, ¿de dónde salió aquella escalofriante voz?; me levanto, di una vuelta… pero allí no había nadie…_

_- ¿¡Quién eres!?_

_- "Tic Tac, el tiempo corre, Mayura"-_

_-…._

_- "Tic Tac, como no te des prisa, será demasiado tarde para ti"-_

_- ¿De qué… hablas?_

_- ¿Mayura?_

_Me volví a la nueva voz, pero ya no estaba Yo, sino… mi madre… o su reflejo. Las cuencas se me inundaron, era increíble; creía que con el tiempo, la habría olvidado, pero su imagen era perfecta._

_- Mamá…_

_- Recuerda tus palabras, no estás sola, ¿de acuerdo?_

_- Pero la otra voz…_

_- Ignórala, sólo trata de asustarte._

_Pues lo había conseguido, no me gustaba en absoluto. Traté de avanzar hacia Ella, dándome cuenta de que articulaba unas palabras que no alcancé a entender…)_

Aún rememoro la cercanía de su tono, pero no entendía a qué venía aquella ensoñación. Vi pasar a alguien conocido, gracias a que tenía la puerta abierta.

- ¡Yamino!

- retrocede y entra- ¿Sí, señorita Mayura?

- Que… ¿Qué día es hoy?

- 3 de Octubre, señorita Mayura.

Así que era por eso, con razón, entonces. Aquel año no podría hacer lo que todos los años. Suspiro y miro al suelo, lo siento, Mamá…

- ¿Le ocurre algo?

- necesito desahogarme- Es que… hoy es el Aniversario… de una persona muy importante…

- Lo lamento… no quise entristecerla…

- ¡No te preocupes! No es nada… oye, ¿te importa dejarme? Es que voy a cambiarme... –le saco la lengua-

- Ah, ¡por supuesto!, la esperamos abajo…

Odio mentir, pero no quiero que me vean decaída, le prometí a mi padre que estaría bien… y pienso cumplir mi palabra.

/

- ¿¡Llorando!?

- Así es, amo Loki, Ella no quiso delatarse, pero tenía los ojos hinchados y las mejillas húmedas…

Me llevo la mano a la barbilla, aún me pregunto cuánta tristeza soportará, y por qué no cuenta nada, qué chica más terca. Fenrir salta a mis piernas, con una expresión que delata una idea.

- Papi, si la chica quiere hoy despedirse, ¿Por qué no lo hacéis a la manera de los Dioses? Es distinta, pero lo agradecería igual…

- Puedes tener razón, y que eso la anime –la oigo bajar- Mantenedlo en secreto, no creo que la haga gracia haberse visto descubierta, ¿entendido?

- Sí –respondieron al unísono-

- ¡Buenos diaaaaaaaaaas!

Sí que es buena actriz, porque parecía que nada la afectase.

- Buenos días, Mayura. Aligérate, tenemos un caso.

- ¿¡Un caso!? ¿¡De qué!? ¿¡Ovnis!? ¿¡Fantasmas!?

¿Para qué quieres cosas así, cuando me tienes a mí delante? en fin, el único caso, eres Tú. La insto a sentarse, mientras hago señas a mis hijos para que lo preparen todo.

Tengo que recurrir a mis artimañas, porque si se lo digo, probablemente rechace el plan. Mayura ha creado una barrera infranqueable a su alrededor que me hace sumamente difícil que se sincere conmigo. Y ya estoy harto.

- Y dime, ¿queda muy lejos?

- Un poco…

- ¿Se va andando? ¡ No me digas que volando!

- refunfuño- Oye, ni que te hubiese llevado tan mal…

- Amo Loki, recuerde que la última vez que se transformó en pájaro, se estrelló contra un árbol…

- ¿¡Tú también!? ¡Mi habilidad estaba atrofiada!

- ¿¡Pájaro!? – suelta la taza- ¿¡Te puedes transformar en animales!? ¿¡En cuáles!?

- Mayura –señalo la cerámica- Desayuna…

- Pero Lokikun…

- Desayuna

Más bien es una pregunta que quiero evitar, pues ciertas transformaciones serían grandes errores de mi vida.

Acaba de llenarse el estómago, y su mirada me indica que sigue insistente, así que sin darla opción, me aventuro a salir de la casa, porque sé que así, me seguirá.

- Lokikun, tienes que contármelo algún día…

- Si te portas bien…

/

Tengo la sensación de que me está engañando, y no sabía muy bien por qué, hasta que llegamos al lugar.

Era una especie de puerto con canoas, y una paja en montículo, en medio de éstas; me está dando muy mala espina, no sé por qué. Miro a Loki, que parece esperar el comienzo de mis preguntas.

- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde está el caso?

- No es cualquier caso, es Tú caso.

O hoy me levanté más lenta de lo normal, o que alguien me explique de qué va todo esto. Da un paso hacia los pequeños botes, y tengo la reciente necesidad de salir corriendo, sólo le enfrento de espaldas.

- Se llaman "Transistores al Nuevo Mundo", para los grandes héroes que pierden la vida, y hay que despedirlos.

Caídos, "No estás sola"…. no puede ser, no puede ser que esté refiriéndose a….

- Se prende la paja, se suelta el amarre y…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

Estoy hecha una furia, que no se haya atrevido, ni por un simple instante, por favor…

- Podíamos hacer el velatorio de tu Madre de ésta manera –gira y queda sorprendido- Sólo si así lo deseas…

- ¿¡Si así lo deseo!? ¿¡Quién te lo dijo!?

- Mayura, desde que llegaste, pretendes fingir que nada te afecta, en ningún momento me has reprochado que me fuera…aparte, cuando era Niño, un 3 de Octubre te seguí, porque estabas muy rara, y te encontré en el cementerio, con un bonito ramo de flores…

- ¿¡Que pretendo fingir!? ¡Estoy como siempre! ¿¡Qué más da que me quejase por una decisión que tomaste tú!?

Recuerdo el sueño: si el ser Yo misma, conlleva ser aquel desecho frente a la lápida, entonces no, aquella chica había desaparecido.

Da un paso, en cual retrocedo, apretando tanto la mandíbula, que me estoy haciendo daño.

Impotencia, eso tengo.

"¿Qué se cree? le llamaste tantas veces, y ni se presentó" pues sí, era cierto, ¿ahora juzgará mis actos? Claro, Él es Loki, Él es perfecto en todo…

/

Esto no está saliendo como quería, está realmente cabreada, como si la hubiese hecho la mayor ofensa del mundo.

- No Mayura, no lo estás, ¿hace cuánto no lloras hasta desahogarte?

- ¡No me hace falta! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!?

- Eso, desfógate conmigo cuanto quieras, eso quiero que hagas.

- ¡Vete al cuerno! –intento marcharme, pero me sostiene del codo-

- ¡Mayura, llorar es de humanos!

- ¡Me lo va a decir un Dios! – suficiente, eso me ha dolido- ¿¡O acaso tú has llorado!?

- ¡Por supuesto que lo he hecho!

- ¿¡Ah sí!? ¿¡Cuándo!?

- ¡Cuando creí que no te volvería a ver!

¡Maldita sea! Que alguien me explique por qué no podemos parar de discutir, ¡estoy harto!

Me ha sacado de mis casillas y me hizo hablar; dejarme en evidencia no es algo que me guste en absoluto, pero al menos, se ha sosegado con mi revelación.

Tal vez el problema radique en las cosas que nos estamos guardando.

- ¿Lloraste…por mí?

- Me odié… porque te había dejado, y no tenía opción de hacerte entender que quería estar allí.

- ¿Acaso no eres feliz en tu Mundo?

- No.

No tengo ninguna clase de duda, porque nadie contó conmigo para el destino que me deparaba. Urd me lo había dicho muchas veces, que no podía escapar de éste.

- Pero más me pesaba pensar que pudieses olvidarme –confieso, sintiéndome miserable-

- ¿Cómo voy a olvidarte?

- El tiempo hace estragos, Mayura

Es irónico, cuando Yo había tratado de borrar su memoria, ahora luchaba por permanecer en Ella.

Y es que lo sabía mejor que nadie: me quitaron a Yamino, me alejaron de Fenrir, me separaron de Hell, perdí a Sigyn… estaba cansado de aquella sensación de soledad, y en poco tiempo, tratarían de apartarme también a Mayura.

Sé de sobra que las amenazas de Thor son muy serias.

- Conozco bien la sensación de sentirse aislado, de querer destruirlo todo… por eso, no quiero que tú cometas los mismos errores…

- torna defensiva- Yo no me siento aislada…

- Mayura, ¿llegaste a odiar al mundo entero?... ¿llegaste a odiarme?

No quiero saber la respuesta, pero eso puede ayudarla a rendirse ante lo evidente: que necesita ayuda.

- N… no… -su mirada es afirmativa, cosa que me duele-

- No trates de mentir al Dios del Engaño.

Ahora es el momento de que te abras, no voy a permitir que escapes. Doy otro paso, pero extiende las manos como si fuese una barrera.

- ¡No te acerques!

- Mayura…

- ¡No necesito el consuelo de nadie, estoy bien sola!

- ¡Mayura!

Antes de que actúe, la cojo y lanzo contra mí, estrechándola con fervor, agarrando su cabeza con ternura.

- ¡Suéltame Loki, no tiene gracia!

- ¡Basta ya! –grito con el tono de voz que la intimida- Basta ya, por favor…

- Te lo suplico… déjame… -tiene la voz rota, está a punto de llorar-

- No lo haré, no te lo guardes todo, estoy aquí…

Tarda poco en sostener con fuerza mi chaqueta, y soltar lágrimas incontrolables. Me gustaría ser más que un simple oyente, ojalá pudiese llevarme todos sus males.

- Lo siento Lokikun, lo siento…

- ¿Qué sientes?

- Te odié… -¿Qué?- te odié por dejarme y… y también odié a los demás dioses…

Acaricio su pelo, de la noche a la mañana, se había quedado sin ninguno de nosotros… debió de sentirse desolada…

- Soy una persona miserable, porque también odié a mi familia, ¡soy horrible!

–tomo distancia, como para tomar su rostro desvalido en mis manos- No Mayura, no eres horrible, es normal lo que sentiste…

- ¡No es verdad! Incluso ahora me odio, porque no sé qué será de mí cuando me marche…

- Ey –limpio su mejilla- No vas a perderme, porque estoy aquí, no estás sola.

- Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

¿Acaso Ella tenía las mismas dudas? Mantengo sus manos, me prima el transmitirla confianza… tanto, como lo necesito Yo, con lo que voy a atreverme a preguntarla…

- Mayura, te prometo que no voy a dejarte, ¿vale?

- ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?

- ¿Te quedarías conmigo?

Aún no sé ni cómo, ni cuándo, pero necesitaba aquella respuesta, para que mi cabeza empiece a funcionar e idear algo.

- ¿Qué estás planean…

- Sólo responde, ¿lo harías?

- … Sí…

Sonrío, menos mal, ¡menos mal que no se negó! vuelvo a abrazarla, nunca sabría lo feliz que me habría hecho.

- Gracias… -susurro en su oído-

- ¿Lokikun… cómo es… el rito?

Río, qué maneras tiene de darse por vencida. La conduzco a una de las unidades; enciendo una de las antorchas, que sostiene con timidez, y prende el material. Soltamos la atadura.

Contemplando cómo desaparece en la distancia, la noto más relajada, incluso sonríe.

"Se quedará contigo, Loki" sí, eso había dicho, y aventurándome a alguna posible queja, la cojo de la mano.

Son segundos de tensión de no saber si hago lo correcto, hasta que responde al gesto con ganas. Es cuando no me queda ninguna duda de que no va a dejarme.

- ¿Nos vamos?

/

"¿Te quedarías conmigo?" me había preguntado, y por supuesto que lo haría, le seguiría a donde fuese. Pero me preocupa más el no saber si trama algo.

Acomodados en el claro del primer día, lo cierto es que le agradezco lo que hizo, pues siento que a mi Madre le ha gustado el presente. Estoy en calma, y un tanto acelerada al pensar que me hubiese podido seguir más veces hace años; aunque la pregunta sería mejor, ¿por qué me seguía?

Pero, en contra medida, descubrí que no era tan fuerte como creía, había fallado a mi padre… no era feliz como le prometí. Lo haría todo por Loki, hasta romper mi coraza que traté en forzar.

Me duele el pecho, porque los sentimientos que albergo por Él, son cada día más fuertes… pero no quiero perder su amistad. Pero es el único que de verdad me conoce.

"Dicen que tú lo transformaste, Mayura", ¿sería verdad? no, seguro que eran sólo tonterías.

- Voy a por un helado, ¿de qué lo quieres?

- Sorpréndeme…

Río mientras se va, ¿Midgard era copia de Asgard, o al revés?

Vuelvo a plantearme el quedarme allí, con Él… me hace hasta ilusión, ¡es un mundo mágico!

¿Y si le hago algo para cuando regrese? como una corona de flores… aunque lo mismo no le agradan presentes tan femeninos.

Me levanto y rebusco por la zona, imaginando su cara cuando se lo entregue…

- Hay mejores en los alrededores del Valhalla…

Todo lo recogido se me cae, consecuencia del escalofrío. Observo a aquel desconocido, de sonrisa autosuficiente. Es incluso más altivo que Loki cuando se ponía engreído.

Pelo blanco extremadamente largo, túnica negra, ojos bicolor… no me gusta nada…

- Lamento haberte asustado…

- No se preocupe –aquella voz… de qué me sonaba- ¿Eres amigo de Loki?

- ¿Amigo? –expone una maliciosa y tétrica sonrisa que me pone el vello de punta- No nos llevamos mucho, Mayura…

- Como… ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

- Oh, yo sé todo lo que sucede en Asgard, especialmente, lo relacionado con tu amiguito… es mi deber ser conocedor de la chica humana que le está acompañando…

Apenas puedo respirar, no quiero ni que se acerque. Loki, ¿dónde estás?

- Haces bien en temer, me demuestra que tienes dos dedos de frente, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?

- No quiero…

Claro, eso es, ahora caía en la cuenta. Aquella voz había sido la me había atormentado en sueños.

- Tic Tac, el tiempo corre, Mayura… - ¡Sus mismas palabras! ¿¡Lo recuerda!? ¿y encima se ríe!-

- ¿¡Cómo…

- Lo sé to-do…

- ¡Aléjate de mí!

- Respuesta incorrecta.

No va a dejar que salga impune de esto, no tengo oportunidad de defenderme, y cierro los ojos, esperando la maligna locura…

- ¡Loki!-

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

Vuelvo en mí… Loki, ha vuelto… y se ha interpuesto entre aquel hombre y Yo. Juraría que está listo para saltarle encima.

- Vaya, ya estabas tardando…

- Si te atrevas a ponerla un solo dedo encima, te aseguro que no lo cuentas…

- ¿Me estás amenazando? ¿A mí? –ríe- No puedes tocarme, bien lo sabes…

- Créeme, que si osas volver a acercarte a Ella, olvidaré todo aquello que me retiene para partirte el cuello.

- Menudos humos, ¿has visto, Mayura? Ése es el verdadero ser del hombre que tanto te importa.

- ¡Lárgate, Balder! –vociferó como nunca-

Aparte de que no funcionó, Loki tiró de mí, de muy mala gana… pero hasta que no le perdimos de vista, no me preocupe del estado en el que estaba.

- ¡Loki!

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¡Me haces daño!

Para en seco y me mira… y por poco me caigo de espaldas ante sus ojos rojos. Acaricio mi muñeca, de verdad que se ha pasado…

- ¿Te hizo algo? ¿qué te dijo?

- N… nada… no le dio tiempo…

He de mentir, por no decirle que estuvo en mis sueños, algo me dice que las amenazas que le soltó eran ciertas.

Y que eso sólo traería problemas.

- No vuelvas a acercarte a Él, ¿me has oído?

- pero si fue Él- Pero, ¿quién es?

Como si aquella pregunta fuera el detonante de la furia desmedida, siguió andando, hasta el punto de tener que correr para alcanzarlo.

Creo que no quiere que le vea en ese Estado, porque alguna vez se echa el pelo hacia atrás, o suspira, o mira hacia un lado. El resto del camino, no me atrevo a hablar, porque aquellos iris de distinto tono me aterran hasta el punto de clavarse en mi alma….

Y llegamos a la casa, diría que ya está más tranquilo.

- Bienvenidos…

- Yamino –vale, su tono seco hace ver que sigue irritado- Llama a los dioses, reunión urgente para mañana.

- ¿A qué se debe, Amo?

- me mira de refilón, ¡que no hice nada!- Se debe a que se encontró con Odín…

Otro horrorizado más, que aumenta mi miedo, ¿¡qué narices ocurre!? Loki va a subir las escaleras, ¡y sin decirme nada! ¡no hay cosa que más me moleste!

- ¡Lokikun!

- gira, cansado- ¿Qué?

- Dime quién es ése hombre, por favor…

- No es necesario, me encargaré de todo.

- ¡No! – está asombrado- ¡merezco saberlo! ¡Quiero saberlo!

- Amo Loki –se ajusta las lentes- ya las mentiras fueron malas consejeras en Midgard…

- Pero…

- ¡Por favor!

Me queda suplicarle. Me lo debes, Loki, perdoné todos tus engaños, ¡no es justo que vuelvas a ocultarme la verdad!

- suspira- Concédeme tiempo, hablaremos tras la cena…

/

La estoy esperando en mi cuarto, tan intranquilo como antes.

Soy idiota, ¿en qué momento se me ocurrió desconfiar de Ella? que ése malnacido supiese su nombre seguro que sólo se debía a Él.

La había fallado, la había metido en la boca del lobo… sólo la idea de que se haya convertido en tema de su interés, me enferma.

Porque sabe que es importante para mí, luego es una forma de herirme.

"Tal vez por eso sólo se la permita estar 3 meses, Loki, para protegerla"

Eso era una estupidez, no hablábamos de cualquier Dios, a éste le daban igual las fronteras. Pero, si estaba más seguro allí que aquí…

- ¿Lokikun?

Viste un fino pijama que la hace irresistible. Como tan sólo quiera tocarla…. juro por mi vida que lo haría agonizar.

- Pasa…

Espero que se siente conmigo en el colchón, pero la vergüenza la hace dudar. Sonrío enternecido, es encantadora; precisamente hoy, no osaría ir más allá, pero no quería decir que estuviese a salvo de mis deseos.

La dejo espacio, hasta que acaba animándose.

- ¿Estás bien? –debería de ser ella la perjudicada, ¿por qué me pregunta?-

- Querías saber, ¿no? –asiente- Está bien, no voy a ocultarte nada más…

Dudo si hago lo correcto, porque lo que menos quiero es empeorar ésta situación. Pero tiene razón, está en su derecho de ser precavida, merece saberlo… ya la había mentido suficiente.

Además, para la cercanía que había logrado hoy, no podía tirarlo por la borda por mis pesadillas internas.

Me rasco la cabeza, la cuestión es por dónde empezar…

- A ver, ¿recuerdas que, el día que te conté mi verdad, que era un Dios y mi auténtico aspecto, también te hable de que me habían exiliado?

- Si… -se apoya en el respaldo, próxima-

- Bien… en teoría, me expulsaron como castigo, pero sin saber la razón…

- Me dijiste que eras un Dios maligno.

Refunfuño, sí, se lo dije, ¿es que me ve como una especie de demonio?

"Loki, céntrate, ése no es el tema"

- El caso es que, cuando tuve la oportunidad de saber la verdad, descubrí que Odín, el Dios Supremo, me había echado para protegerme.

- ¿Odín? ¿Protegerte? Un momento – se pone de frente- ¿no era el de antes? Explícate.

- Antes de que tomase aquella decisión Odín… Él y Yo éramos como uña y carne. Sin embargo, todo cambió el día que atenté contra Balder… su hijo…

- Ma… ¿¡Mataste al hijo del Dios de los dioses!?

- Era necesario –me aventuro a aclarar, quiero saltarme ésa parte, era demasiado larga- y no llegué a matarlo…

- Pero si acabas de…

- la tapo la boca- Tan sólo escucha –asiente-Creí que por mi acto, Odín me odiaría… pero me aceptó de igual manera, como si hubiese comprendido las razones…

- Seguía siendo su hijo, por muy grande que fuese el motivo, uno no puede odiar a alguien así.

- Lo sé, si a mí me pidieran asesinar a uno de los míos, me negaría en rotundo… pero el caso de Balder era distinto –me remango- El caso es que, desde ese día, Él comenzó a portarse de forma más y más extraña, hasta el punto de no reconocerle.

Recuerdo los momentos de desprecio y palabras malsonantes que, creyendo que eran producto del dolor, aguanté.

- ¿Qué le pasaba?

- lo ha deducido rápido, bien hecho- Resulta que Balder lo estaba controlando, o más bien, tomando posesión de su cuerpo.

- se lleva la mano a la boca- Seguía vivo… ¡y seguro que quería vengarse de ti!

- Así es…

Estoy sorprendido, no esperaba que lo comprendiese tan bien.

- ¿Y qué te hizo?

- Yo no sabía nada, creía que Odín estada enfadado, como bien te he dicho, y que tenía que ganarme nuevamente su confianza… un día, me encargó una misión con la que pensaba que lo recuperaría, y que hasta a mí me parecía repulsiva.

- ¿Cuál?

- desvío la mirada, no quiero ser un monstruo, y puedo convertirme en ello si se lo cuento…-

- me coge la mano- No voy a juzgarte

- Llevarle el ojo clarividente de Heimdall…

Abre los ojos, estaría recordando los momentos vengativos del susodicho.

- ¿Lo… hiciste? ¿Lo tienes?

- Sí, lo hice, y No, ¿para qué quiero algo así? –otra con el mismo pensamiento, la duda ofende- Se lo di a Odín, o más bien, Balder… fue lo peor que podría haber hecho. Con aquel ojo, pudo ver tanto el presente, pasado y futuro, y eso era una bomba de relojería en sus manos.

- No lo entiendo…

- Con ése objeto, averiguó mi pasado, que yo tenía olvidado: que había sido el Rey del Mundo de los Gigantes, y que tenía un poder equiparable al de su padre –cojo aire- también vio el futuro que le deparaba, y que sólo Yo tenía el poder suficiente de acabar con su vida, y Él siempre ha tenido ansias de poder.

- Pero matarlo otra vez, significa matar a…

Eso es, al fin lo comprendes, ¿cuándo han empezado a temblarme las manos? No deseo mostrar inseguridad, tengo que prepararme para sus dudas… pero es como si estuviese narrando lo que me he guardado en siglos.

- Pero… Tú estás aquí… y Él también…

- Porque cuando volví, mi deber debió de haber sido poner punto y final a su existencia, pero no pude… en alguna parte de mí, todavía espero que Odín vuelva.

- ¿Y Él? quiero decir, ¿te hizo algo?

- Lo intentó… matarme… y lo hubiese logrado por no ser gracias a las Norns… pero sólo pude debilitarlo, hasta tener que esconderse en su castillo, ahora me arrepiento.

- Lokikun, hiciste lo que pudiste, aún lo quieres…

- No Mayura, es el Mal, tendría que haber hecho más; de haber sido así, lo de hoy no habría pasado, y ése desgraciado no te habría echado el ojo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

- Porque quiere hacerme sufrir, y qué mejor manera que atacando lo que es importante para mí.

Observo al ventanal, ahora podría estar planeando algo, y eso me da una impotencia desmedida. Tener que esperar su ataque.

- Me lo ha quitado todo… hizo desaparecer a Odín, casi pone a mis amigos en mi contra…

- ¿Casi?

- A Narugami casi lo pierdo, porque le manejó por su auténtico Mjolnir… Freya la hizo ir con la idea de que viese que no podía conseguirme, y se volviese mi enemiga… y Heimdall se convirtió en su títere cuando le engañó y le devolvió su ojo, que era en verdad otro juguete de posesión…

- Ése tipo es horrible… -se abraza a sí misma- ¿qué más te quitó?

- Intentó encerrar a mis hijos… y mató a Angrborda…

- ¿¡SPICA!? ¿¡Cómo que la mató!?

- Spica desapareció el mismo día que hizo un trato con Él bajo la falsa fachada para ir a verme, aunque bajó algo así como su espíritu.

- ¿Le costó su vida?

- No podía hablarme o referirme pista alguna de lo que estaba pasando… daba igual que lo cumpliera o no, lo que quería era causar más dolor.

No hay día que no me martirice por Ello, otra inocente que había caído gracias a sus trucos.

Pero, ¿por qué está tan decaída?

- Siento que perdieras a la mujer que quieres, Lokikun…

- No te equivoques, Mayura, por ella sentía un profundo agradecimiento, pero nunca llegué a quererla, aunque me diese a tres hijos…

Habría que anotar que nunca había amado… hasta que llegué a la Tierra, y una muchacha entró en mi vida. Me hubiese gustado cogerle la mano, pero su intensa mirada me quita el habla.

- Todo esto es horrible…

- No quería asustarte…

- No es eso, Lokikun, es que… no puedo imaginar el dolor por el que has pasado, siempre… te muestras seguro de ti mismo, y ahora, creo que sólo es una Sombra de quien eres…

- sonrío, forzoso- Mientras me comprendas, me doy por satisfecho…

Me da un abrazo que hace que suelte un suspiro, como a un niño cuando le consuelas… podría decirse que soy algo así, eché tanto de menos éstas respuestas. Creo que ha sido la primera y única que ha visto más allá, y eso me demuestra lo valiosa que es.

Aún en mis brazos, se apoya en mi hombro, y me pongo un tanto nervioso.

"¿Tú? ¿Nervioso?"

Pues sí, tal vez porque me abrí ante Ella, o porque parece que no quiere soltarse. Y y o tampoco quiero soltarla a Ella.

- qué bien huele su pelo…-

- Lokikun… -bosteza- A mí siempre me tendrás…

- ¿Pese a ser un Dios maligno?

- Pese a eso…

- sonrío, satisfecho- ¿Mayura?

- ¿Mmh?

- Tú no vas a abandonarme, ¿verdad?

- Nunca…

Se ha quedado dormida. Podría llevarla a su habitación, pero pasar la noche en su compañía es algo que me apetece mucho.

La tumbo con cuidado, apago la luz, y me recuesto a su lado. No puedo apartar la vista de ése rostro frágil e inocente, y de esos labios que piden a gritos ser tomados.

No pienso aprovecharme de la coyuntura, pero todo llegaría; la abrazo con delicadeza de no despertarla, porque no quiero que me rechace, y sólo suplico para que mis ideas sean erróneas, y la aparte de nuestra guerra.

Hasta que el sueño me venza…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Buenoooooo entrada de Odín/Balder, muchas cosejas van a pasar, ya las veréis, ya XD doy una pista: tengo mucho cariño a Odín, y quiero que vuelva. Dicho todo._

_Espero que lo disfrutáis ^^_


	5. No puedo perderte, Loki

_(Apoyada en algo, vete a saber dónde, pero se sentía tan cómodo. Recuerdo que me quedé dormida en las mediaciones de Loki, probablemente sea su mullida almohada… pero al menos, nada va a pasarme…_

_- Salvo que ya no estés Allí_

_Abro los párpados de repente, no puede ser, ¡no puede ser! ¡pero me tiene atrapada por la espalda, aquel al que tanto he de temer!_

_- No estabas tan a disgusto, ¿verdad?_

_- ¡Suéltame, Balder!_

_- Vaya, así que ése imbécil usó parte de su tan valioso tiempo, para explicarte quién era…_

_- ¡Eres un monstruo! –logro zafarme y me levanto-_

_- Tan sólo reclamo lo que me pertenece –escupió sus propias palabras, tremendo odio-_

_Tengo que estar dormida, sí, sólo puede ser eso, porque si no, Él no podría estar allí, Loki jamás bajaría de ésa manera la guardia._

_- ¡Loki! –trato de buscarlo-_

_- Es inútil querida –ríe- tuve que recurrir a un medio por el que sé que Él no es capaz de protegerte._

_- ¡Te matará si me haces algo!_

_- ¿Matarme? –estalla a carcajadas- No puede hacerlo, y más ahora que he reunido más poder que Él –me agarra del brazo, estoy aterrorizada- El momento de la batalla se acerca, pero antes, quiero verlo sufrir, y qué mejor que con su único punto débil._

_- ¿De qué estás hablando? –por favor, que alguien me saque de aquí-_

_Sonríe cínico, y su contacto me quema la piel. Trato de separarme, pero eso sólo le divierte más._

_- ¡Que me sueltes! –grito, dolorida-_

_- Aquí no puede rescatarte, y yo de ti, no me iría a chivarle, no vaya a ser que eso traiga horribles consecuencias…_

_- ¿De qué consecuencias hablas?_

_- sonríe- Claro, que lo has olvidado… tranquila, dentro de poco, comprenderás…)_

.

.

Aún no sé cómo he logrado despertar, creo que debo de tener un ángel de la guarda.

Sigo en el cuarto de Loki, vuelvo a rememorar que caí escuchando su relato… y encontrándome con Él.

"Quiere hacerme sufrir, atacando lo que es importante para mí", eso dijo Lokikun, ¿a eso se debe todo? Hago una mueca de dolor al apoyar la mano, y ahogo un grito de terror: tengo la marca que me hizo en la muñeca.

"Yo de ti, no iría a chivarle, no vaya a ser que eso traiga terribles consecuencias", tengo un sentimiento agridulce en mi boca, como si no contara con algo sumamente importante… además, dijo que había recogido más poder, ¿y si era verdad?

"No puedes poner en peligro a Loki, Mayura; ni a Él, ni a nadie más"

Siempre me había protegido, aunque fuese a su manera, y si ahora era mi turno…. no puedo hacerle eso. Tengo ganas de llorar, me siento en un callejón sin salida… pero me sosiego al oír voces conocidas.

Claro, la reunión.

Me froto los ojos, he de demostrar que soy valiente, y me apresuro a ir a mi armario y elegir ropa adecuada… y algún complemento para la marca.

Propósito cumplido.

Me ofende que no me haya despertado, evidentemente, quiere volver a alejarme de todo esto.

- Loki no me dejará entrar, siempre hace lo mismo, tendré que esconderme…

O mejor, escuchar conversaciones ajenas como una buena detective… en un rincón, tras la puerta.

No me hace especial ilusión hacer cosas así, porque estas actitudes son las que me habían metido en peligro en el pasado, pero ahora, no queda más opción. En el interior están Yamino, Fenrir (por los ladridos), Freya, Freyr y Thor, presidiendo en anfitrión de la casa.

- El asunto es serio, chicos…

- Sin duda, Loki, Balder no hace nada por casualidad –hasta ahí llego, señorita Freya- si quiso acercarse a Ella, es por algo…

- ¿Creéis que la involucrará en un tema que sólo concierne a los Dioses? –añadió Kaito-

- No sólo a los dioses, Freyr –aclara Loki- No olvidéis de que de su triunfo, depende el Ragnarok, Él desea la destrucción.

Había leído sobre ello, el Ragnarok, el fin del mundo. Aunque los libros culpasen al Dios maligno Loki, evidentemente erraban.

- Pero ahora mismo, lo más importante es proteger a Mayura –Loki…-

- ¿Y… y si la devolvemos a la Tierra, fuera de su jurisdicción?

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Devolverme!? ¡Eso no! ¡Aún es muy pronto! ¡Niégate!

- Es inútil, Thor –gracias al cielo- le conoces como Yo, sabes que eso no le parará, ya tiene un punto fijado –me aprieto la muñeca-

- Tendremos que turnarnos para vigilarla –sugirió la Diosa-

- Ya me he encargado de Ello, el colgante que la compré porta una barrera contra ataques mágicos… pero siento que eso no es suficiente…

Levanto la piedra, Loki… siempre preocupándose por mí. Ahogo el llanto de la impotencia, necesito ser útil ésta vez.

- No te preocupes Loki, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos…

- Pero, ¿y si eso no es suficiente, Thor? Ayer… ya perdí los nervios, me volveré loco como se repita algo así…

Tiemblo, la amenaza de Balder… presiento que ahora mismo, no tiene nada que hacer frente a Él… y eso me aterra, ¿y si le hace daño? ¿Y si lo…

"No puedes decírselo, Mayura"

No, no puedo, tengo que protegerlo de sí mismo.

- ¿Y Heimdall? –pregunta el Dios del Trueno, con un toque de molestia- ¿¡no quiso venir o qué!?

- Está custodiando las puertas de los Reinos, no puede moverse de allí.

Heimdal… ¿y si voy a hablar con Él? Después de todo, tuvo ése raro ojo durante un tiempo, tal vez Él pueda aclarar mis dudas.

Pero Loki no me dejará salir así como así, acabo de escucharlo. Si por Él fuera, me tendría encerrada entre éstas 4 paredes, no quiere dejarme ni a Sol ni a Sombra.

Ideo mi estrategia: dejo una nota en la mesilla, alegando que no me voy muy lejos (o eso espero), y me planto paciente en la salida, a espera de mi víctima.

Ahí está: 3, que no estemos cerca de la visión de Loki; 2, un poco más; 1…

- ¡Narugami!

- ¿¡Qú!? ¿¡Daidouji!? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo fuera!?

- Necesito ir a un sitio, y tú vas a ayudarme…

- ¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Por qué no Loki!?

- Porque no es la persona indicada, y porque me debes una…

Le tenía amarrado por sus falsedades como estudiante, no puede negarse.

- resopla- ¿Y si Loki me pregunta?

- Precisamente por eso, le dirás en un rato que estoy contigo, hazlo como quieras que lo hagáis los Dioses –no voy a plantearme alternativas-

- Tienes mucha confianza en nuestros poderes –me mantengo seria, no quiero que se escurra- Está bien, ¡está bien! ¿Adónde quieres ir?

- … Llévame con Heimdall…

- ¿¡Con Heimdall!? ¿¡Qué tienes tú que ver con Heimdall!?

- He de hablar con Él, ¿vas a ayudarme?

- Ya te dije que sí… anda vamos, antes de que Loki me mate…

. . . . .

Menos mal que no ha exigido motivos, porque la señal me escuece, como si estuviese recordándome lo que me estaba jugando.

Tras atravesar toda la ciudad, porque sí que quedaba lejos, y ya en las afueras, llegamos a una gigaesfera de colores con muchas puertas. Habíamos llegado, porque era el lugar donde aterricé.

- ¡Heimdall!

- ¿Qué quieres?

Nos volvimos, llevaba un uniforme azul con rebordes dorados, y un bastón en forma de llave. Trago saliva, aún me cuesta acostumbrarme a verlo en adulto, incluso más que Loki. Aunque parece tranquilo, ya no es aquel infante que estaba molesto las veinticuatro horas.

- ¿Qué hace Ella aquí?

- Quiere verte.

- ¿¡Tú!? ¿Por qué vas a querer Tú verme?

- Te… tengo que preguntarte unas cosas…

- ladea el rostro- Intuyo que a solas, si no, habrías venido con otra compañía…

Thor va a protestar, pero me adelanto a cogerle la mano, porque no va mal encaminado. No quiero que la cosa se complique.

- Por favor, es importante…

- ¿¡Te has vuelto loca!? ¡Estás bajo vigilancia!

- No estaré sola.

- Oye, yo no soy la niñera de nadie –le lanzo una mirada asesina: mejor que te calles, Heimdall. Suspira- sólo hoy haré una excepción, ¿estamos?

- Gracias –sonrío-

- ¿Y puede saberse cómo piensas hablar con Ella? No te puedes mover de aquí, y por lo que veo, quiere privacidad.

- Sí puedo, si pasamos por uno de los portales. Al hacerlo, los demás quedarán bloqueados.

- ¿¡Pretendes llevarla a otro mundo!?

- ¿Se te ocurre otra forma, Thor?

Seguir viajando, conocer más allá de mis límites… me encantaría la idea… de no ser por mi acompañante. Narugami me mira, reflejando la duda.

- ¿Tan importante es para ti?

- Sí… estaré bien, te lo prometo…

- Más te vale cumplir, Heimdall…

Se está jugado mucho si me ocurre algo, no le interesa. Me ofrece la mano, la cual acepto, y el mecanismo se pone en marcha.

Y antes de que pueda reaccionar, la luz nos engulle.

Cuando vuelvo en mí, estoy en medio del universo, literalmente. Tengo una alucinante panorámica de los planetas y Tierra, incluyendo estrellas. Es… precioso…

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- En una de las ramas del Yggdrasil –me olvidé de su presencia, qué susto- más concretamente, una de las ramas aisladas por completo.

- ¿Aisladas por completo?

- Ningún ser, mortal o inmortal, puede saber o escuchar lo que ocurre aquí –sonríe- Es mi lugar favorito donde poder estar sólo…

También sonrío, al final, no va a ser tan mal tipo. Pero si me había conducido a un lugar así, puede que sospeche algo…

- Me… habría valido cualquier destino… si éste era "tu sitio"…

- Querías un sitio donde estar a solas, ¿no? no me apetece que Balder meta las narices donde no le llaman.

- ¿Te lo han… contado?

- Freyr me dio un resumen de lo que sería la reunión.

Qué alivio, no sabe más allá. Me siento en unas escaleras de cristal, haré las preguntas adecuadas, sin delatarme. Puedo hacerlo.

- Thor dijo de devolverme a la Tierra para protegerme… -¿hasta dónde alcanza su poder?-

- Eso es una estupidez.

- Lo mismo dijo Loki.

- Tiene la capacidad de viajar entre mundos, terrenales o no, te encontrará allá donde te escondas.

- río- Estoy por venirme a vivir aquí…

- ¿Aceptas un consejo? –asiento- Plántale cara.

Como si eso fuese tan fácil, hablamos de un Dios, y no uno cualquiera, sino el Dios Supremo. Temo no saber salir de ésta.

- ¿A ti te cae bien? Balder, digo…

- ¿Por qué va a caerme bien?

- suspiro- Heimdall, si te he pedido esto, es porque quiero saber quién es, de qué es capaz.

- ¿Quieres saber quién es? Creo que "matar a su Padre" te da una idea de lo que es capaz.

Eso ya lo sé, que es un monstruo despreciable, aunque todavía la idea de que se haya atrevido a levantar la mano contra su progenitor, me marea… pero confío en que exista alguna alternativa en su contra.

- Si es un Dios tan malo, ¿por qué no os encargasteis de Él antes?

- Porque nos tenía engañados, Balder era el Dios de la Luz.

¿¡Cómo va a ser el Dios de la Luz alguien así!?

- Que no os moleste, pero quien lo nombró como tal, metió la pata hasta el fondo.

- No te creas –se apoya en su objeto- El problema reside en que toda luz conlleva una cantidad de oscuridad, que puede llegar a corromper… como ejemplo, tienes a Balder…

- Pero sigo sin entender cómo no lo visteis venir, tú mismo, con tu Ojo…

- Mi Ojo sólo me mostraba aquellos acontecimientos significativos… pero de eso, no me habló.

Entonces, ¿no había nada que hubiese podido delatarlo? Parecía que todo se hacía según su interés.

- Háblame más sobre Él…

- ¿Te contó Loki por qué lo mató la primera vez? –niego- Lo hizo para proteger a Odín…

- Iba a hacerle daño, pero es que sigue siendo su padre, ¿cómo se atrevió?

- Por celos.

¿Celos? ¿Celos de qué?, era su familia, ¡es idiota!

- Incluso yo llegué a entenderlo en aquel entonces… -espera, eso sí que no me lo esperaba-

- ¿¡Tú también quisiste ir contra Él!?

- Contra Él, no –menos mal…- contra Loki, sí…

Quedo pálida, ¿cómo podía haber tanto resentimiento? Lo peor, es que intuyo que es debido a malinterpretaciones. Se sienta a mi lado, como si algo en su alma le pesara.

- Tanto Balder como Yo, nos esforzábamos siempre por agradar a Odín, demostrarle lo que valíamos. La diferencia era que Yo lo hacía para que estuviese orgulloso de mí… Balder, porque quería demostrarle que era el adecuado para el trono, incluso era capaz de pisar a Thor…

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Loki?

- Un día, un misterioso ser llegó a Asgard, con una amnesia completa en torno a su pasado. Odín le cayó en gracia, incluso le equiparaba en fuerza, y no dudó en incluso darle su sangre… para que se recuperara, y se volviese Dios…

- Y Balder no lo soportó…

- ¿Tú cómo responderías, si un desconocido de repente llega, y gana la completa confianza de tu Padre, no viendo nada más que Él?

- Sigue siendo una vida, Heimdall…

- Lo sé, pero te enfadarías, ¿o no? –puede ser…- Todo su esfuerzo se veía destruido por el recién llegado, hasta el punto de tratarlo como sucesor. Ése fue el momento en el que se corrompió.

Respiro hondo, si hubiese hablado con su Padre, seguro que nada de esto hubiese pasado…

- Cuando vió que le iba a quitar todo, fue cuando intentó atentar contra Odín, e idear una forma de culpar de ello a Loki. Lo vi, y fui de inmediato a dar aviso.

- Creía que entendías a Balder…

- Sí, pero la debo preservar la armonía entre mundos… y su ascenso traería malas consecuencias.

- Y Loki lo mató… Odín lo sabía, ¡por eso no se enfadó con Él!

- Eso es…

Ahora encaja todo, ¡no era tan difícil!, aquello pasó como pasó gracias a Él… Loki le debía la vida a Heimdall…

- Salvaste a Loki…

- Salve mi mundo… -desvía la mirada, como si aquello le avergonzara- … puede que eso fuese un añadido…

- Y Él te falló… cuando te quitó el Ojo…

He dado en el blanco, porque está decaído. Loki, si hubieses sido consciente, no le habrías hecho esto…

- Debes perdonarlo Heimdall, Él no lo sabía…

- ¿¡Perdonarlo!? ¿¡Acaso me escuchó cuando le dije que no se fiara!? ¡Se comportó como Balder, pisoteando lo que hiciese falta, para volver a ganarse a Odín!

- Estaba desesperado, sentía que éste ya no era su sitio… -eso fue lo que transmitió, bien lo recuerdo-

- No solo tenía a Odín, los demás también contábamos.

Suspiro, hay demasiado rencor en todo esto… y yo tengo poco tiempo, pero me parece muy injusto que esto ocurra entre ambos. Todo por culpa de Balder.

Me agacho un poco, intentando verle la cara… pero sin éxito, Heimdall es peor que el propio Loki escondiendo sus sentimientos, se parecen demasiado.

- ¿Qué tanto miras?

- Tu ojo derecho… ¿lo tienes ahora?

- No…

- Pero Loki me dijo que te acabó "poseyendo"

- Sí –ríe- y acabó liberándome, justo antes de matarlo.

- ¿Matar a quién?

- A Loki…

Todo se para en aquel instante, ¿¡cómo!? ¿¡cuándo!? Lo peor es que tengo la misma sensación extraña que ésta mañana… hay algo que me falta…

- ¿Qué estás dic…

- ¿Lo has olvidado? Creo que estabas allí…

- T… ¡Tienes que estar equivocándote!

- Puede que te arrebatasen los recuerdos –se levanta- Deberías de saberlo.

¿Debería? ¿Y por qué algo me dice que No? ¿Es el miedo?

Coloca la punta de la vara en mi frente, recita algo, y una cantidad enorme de imágenes inundan mi mente.

Yo, en la playa, con Loki como niño, a punto de confesarme; la aparición de Heimdall y su pelea; encontrarme a Loki entre los escombros mientras su enemigo huía y luchaba contra sí mismo; querer ayudarle, pero no permitírmelo, alegando que sólo Él podía salvarlo, despidiéndose de mí con un beso en la frente; correr para alcanzarlo, al punto de estrellarme con la bicicleta, porque no quería dejarlo sólo, sabía que algo malo pasaría; llegar, sabiendo que alguien estaba tras de mí, y contemplar cómo Heimdall le atravesaba con una de sus garras.

Me levanto y apoyo en un muro, sosteniéndome la cabeza. Sangre, sangre corriendo por el agua, todo rojo… lo había matado, ¡lo había matado!

- No… ¡No! ¡Eres un asesino!

- Lo siento, Mayura… fue Balder, no yo…

- No…no…

¿Por qué presencié aquello? ¿por qué lo había olvidado? ¿cómo permití que lo hiciera?

"Loki ya murió una vez, ¡no puedes permitir que vuelva a ocurrir!"

- No murió del tono -¿Cómo?- De ser así, no estaría aquí.

- ¿Entonces?

- Alguien protegió su espíritu, imagino que Hell, como reina del Inframundo, porque Balder quería todos nuestros espíritus para manejarlos.

Lo odio, ¡lo odio!, hizo daño a gente, ¡sólo por su maldito egoísmo! ¡un ser así no debería ni existir!

- Gracias por contarme todo esto Heimdall…

- Mereces conocer a tu enemigo, pero recuerda: es un insecto nocivo que necesita ser exterminado, sin escrúpulos, no le demuestres miedo.

- Lo tendré en cuenta…

- Si vais contra Él, avisadme, tengo muchas que devolverle…

/

No me puedo quedar quieto, ¿¡Qué se había pensado!? desaparece, así, sin más, y me tengo que enterar por Thor de que la está acompañando.

Esa niña no tiene dos dedos de frente, llamar al peligro de esa manera y desquiciarme, ¿¡cómo se podía tener tan poco cerebro!?

Oigo la puerta, ¡al fin!; corro a recibirlos, y respiro tranquilo al verla intacta.

- Ya volvimos –dice Thor, con pesadez-

- Ya lo veo…

Algo la ocurre, porque se mantiene mirando al suelo, tapándola el flequillo. Tal vez es que teme que la eche la merecida bronca.

No quiero discutir más, más que nada, porque parece que eso es lo único que hacemos desde que llegó, así que doy media vuelta. Ésta vez no voy a ser quien ceda.

Pero no me puedo mover ni un milímetro, y es que echo la vista atrás, y se ha prendado de mi manga… ¿qué la ocurre? Me está preocupando…

- Heimdall me dio un recado para ti –ya tardas, Thor- "la he devuelto los recuerdos del día de la playa, cuando me liberaste"

Una gota corre por mi frente, y trago… ¿qué? ¿aquel día? Refuerza el agarre, y sólo confirma mis temores.

Lo recuerdo con claridad, ser atravesado, caer al agua… y escuchar el grito desgarrador de Mayura…

- Gracias… -al menos, aclaró el motivo-

- Hasta luego –cierra-

Me hubiese gustado que me explicase la razón por la cual había estado con Heimdall, porque no creo que Ella me lo diga, porque me pica demasiado la curiosidad. Pero antes tengo que arreglar esto, porque no parece querer soltarse.

Aquel no es lugar para charlas, ni menos explicaciones de éste rango.

- ¿Te parece que vayamos a mi despacho? –niega, cual niña pequeña- Mayura, no voy a desaparecer, y no podemos quedarnos aquí…

Va a responderme, pero se echa atrás en el último instante. Necesito ver bien su cara, saber en qué está pensando… pero no confía en mis propias palabras.

La rodeo el hombro con el brazo libre, y acabo tirando de Ella.

Ya en plena sala, consigo que me suelte, y cierro tras de mí; respiro hondo, entiendo que esté así, pero tenía mis razones para actuar como actué. Me vuelvo ante su figura, estoy listo.

- Mayura, estoy aquí, estoy bien, nada me ha pasado, ¿vale?

- Mientes… -tu voz fría me deja helado-

Al fin se alza… y tiene el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Me encojo, es culpa mía; por mí, está así.

Lo siguiente fue que se lanzó a mí, con un abrazo tan fuerte, que por poco me doy contra la pared.

Me ha pillado tan de sorpresa, que ni reacciono.

- ¡Mientes! ¡Eres un estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

- Ma… Mayura… -¿Estúpido yo?-

- me observa, con el ceño fruncida- ¡Lo vi todo! ¡La próxima vez, no vayas contra el peligro! ¡Y déjame acompañarte cuando te lo pida!

- N..no comprendo… -¿Acaso olvidé algo?-

- ¡Aquel día, te dije que quería ir contigo! y tú… ¡tú sólo me diste un beso en la frente, y me dijiste adiós! ¡no me dejaste!

Vale, ya recordaba… cómo olvidar aquel momento, porque realmente… sentí que me estaba despidiendo. Sus descontrolados sollozos me están rompiendo el alma…

- la agarro las manos puestas en mi pecho- Yo…

- ¡Estabas débil, sabías que no tenías ninguna posibilidad, y aun así fuiste! –toma aire- Yo… yo quería ir contigo…

Cae al suelo, de rodillas, y me deslizo a su lado. Está rota, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podría arreglarlo ésta vez? Si estuviese en su piel, también habría perdido la razón.

- la acaricio el pelo- Tenía que intentarlo…

- ¿¡Por qué!?

- Porque sigue siendo un amigo…

- ¡Yo también lo soy! ¡Y te supliqué que te quedaras!

- Mayura, tú eres mucho más que eso –trato de limpiar su mejilla, pero las lágrimas no paran- tenía que protegerte… proteger tu mundo… y estando Él manipulando, nada estaba a salvo –miro a un lado- Heimdall, al igual que los demás, estaban en esto por mi culpa –la observo- Trata de entenderlo…

- ¡No! ¡No quiero entenderlo! ¡Quién me dice que no vuelvas a hacer una tontería así! –se muerde el labio- Te vi morir Loki, ¡te vi morir!

Se abraza a sí misma, tratando de normalizar su propia respiración, pero no puede frenar el llanto. No puedo hacer nada, porque fui Yo quien tomó mis propias decisiones, sin contar con nadie… tal vez ése fue mi error.

Por eso no quería que me siguiese aquel día, para ahorrarla ésa horrible visión. Sigo acariciando su cabeza, más próximo a Ella.

- Escúchame, porque esto no te va a gustar –sube la cara- La única manera de liberar a Heimdall, era cumpliendo su venganza, sólo así estaría lo suficientemente confundido, como para arrebatarle el Ojo otra vez.

- ¿Querías… que te matara?...

- Era mi última opción, la que menos gracia me hacía… traté que reaccionase, pero no hubo manera… lo tenía todo preparado, llegado el momento, pero no conté con algo…

- ¿El qué?

- Tú –su mirada llena de confusión me conmueve; piensa un poco, Mayura- No quería que estuvieses allí, porque no quería hacerte sufrir –traga saliva- vi cómo te olvidabas de Narugami, y temía que conmigo pasase lo mismo, pero de alguna forma, te quitaría el sufrimiento –suspiro- dices que por qué no dejé que me acompañaras… quería apartarte del conflicto, siempre traté de protegerte… aunque las maneras no fuesen las mejores…

Vuelve a llorar, y ésta vez, la abrazo. Creo que está más receptiva, calmada; incluso puede ser que haya sido comprensiva con mi explicación.

- Loki, ya te mató una vez… ¿estás seguro de que puedes con El?

- la separo- Por supuesto –mi sonrisa sigue sin ser convincente, por lo visto- Aquello pasó porque no había recuperado mi figura.

- Pero, ¿no tenías ya tus poderes?

- Sí, pero en mi forma pequeña, no puedo hacer gala de ellos –va a bajar otra vez la cara, pero sostengo su barbilla- Eh, te lo prometo…

¿Por qué duda tanto de mí? Para una vez que me disponía a ser sincero, creo haberla demostrado que mi etapa de las mentiras se acabó.

- Si vuelves a hacerme algo así, juro por mi vida que no te lo perdonaré.

- Descuida, yo tampoco me perdonaría desaparecer y dejarte.

"Como espíritu, Loki, porque bien que la dejaste"

Me acaricia la mejilla, y me derrito, como cuando una madre hace una carantoña a su hijo. Acepto su mano, con la mía, pero ésta mujer no era nada de eso, era la persona por la que lo daría todo. Me estoy acercando inconscientemente, pero no puedo decir que sin quererlo, porque esos labios son como un imán, y sólo deseo hacerla perder el sentido con un beso…

- Amo Loki… -casi me caigo con la llamada de la puerta-

- ¿Sí? –respondo, cabizbajo, nunca podría llegar a tan alto con Ella, estaba visto-

- Disculpe, la cena está lista, voy a avisar a la señorita…

- No es necesario –se ha levantado, sonrojada- está aquí, conmigo…

- Oh, siento haber molestado…

Más bien, has interrumpido en el mejor momento, Yamino. También me estiro, ojalá el rato hubiese durado un poco más: tuve la ocasión, y la había perdido.

- Otra vez será… -susurro-

- ¿Qué? –Ups, ¿lo dije en voz alta?-

- Nno… nada…

- ¿Te importa… que hoy me ausente? No tengo hambre…

- suspiro, pensaba que lo había solucionado… más o menos- Lo entiendo –con todo lo que recordaste, lógico- Le diré a Yamino que te lleve algo, de todas formas.

- No es necesario que… -mi fuerte mirada la deja sin argumento- Está bien…

- Mayura –podrías despedirte de mí con una sonrisa- Estaré en mi cuarto, para lo que sea, tienes la puerta abierta…

- Gracias, Lokikun…

¿Por qué, Heimdall? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacérselo recordar? ¿Y qué fue lo que habló contigo? Quedo sólo, divagando en un mar de incógnitas. No soy idiota.

- Mayura, ¿qué me estás ocultando?

/

He tratado de hacerme la despistada cuando entró Yamino… pero la verdad es que no he parado de llorar.

¿Por qué tiene ésa manía de hacer las cosas solo? tenía razón Heimdall, no mira más allá.

Precisamente por eso, no confío en que sea superior a su adversario… ahora entendía por qué me dijo Balder que lo comprendería...

"No puedo perderte, Loki, no otra vez… en ésta ocasión, no pienso ser una inútil..."

.

.

.

.

.

Nueva entrega! :D perdonad, que es que no sabía con qué símbolos poner las partes del sueño, así que lo voy a poner entre paréntesis y curvado... T.T espero que os parezca bueno el nuevo capi, que lo tengo todo más o menos organizado XD miraré a ver si tengo que hacer saltos de tiempo, porque no creo vaya a hacer 90 capítulos evidentemente XD


	6. Mi relato prohibido

_(No paro de correr, pero el camino es interminable; como en otras tantas ocasiones, aquel miserable vuelve a cortarme el paso, y se comporta como si le estuviese dando el mejor juego del mundo._

_- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de escapar, niña?_

_- ¡No quiero hablar contigo!_

_- Pues cuánto lo lamento, porque aquí no tienes opción…_

_Lo peor es que tiene razón, ¿hay alguna forma de proteger mis sueños? Mejor acabar pronto con todo esto._

_- ¿Qué quieres?_

_- Vaya, y Yo que creía que podíamos ser amigos… -interpreta con sumo mal gusto-_

_- ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con un asesino!_

_- Loki también lo es._

_- Loki tenía razones válidas, ¡tú lo mataste por una simple venganza!_

_- Vaya, me alegro que recuperaras la memoria, veo que te llevas bien con Heim…_

_Entonces, nos había estado espiando._

_"Tranquila Mayura, tranquila, Heimdall dijo que en aquel mundo, no podía escucharos"_

_- sonríe- ¿Qué más te ha contado?_

_- Nada de tu incumbencia –frunzo el ceño-_

_- Vaya, veo que has aprendido de las respuestas y gestos de Loki, ya no me resultas tan mona…_

_Respiro hondo, sólo quiere hacerme perder los nervios, que hable; como bien me dijeron, le voy a plantar cara._

_- ¿Vas a decirme lo que quieres, o seguirás de cháchara?_

_Ríe cual loco que pierde la cordura, y la endemoniada marca vuelve a arder. Me encojo, que pare, ¡que pare!_

_- No eres nadie para darme órdenes, mocosa._

_- So… sólo dije que fueras al grano…_

_- Todo en su momento, no olvides todo lo que le hice a tu amiguito, no tientes tu suerte._

_La piel me está ardiendo, me duele mucho, ¿¡por qué me hace esto!?")_

. . . . .

- ¡Mayura!

Despierto de sopetón, ahí tengo a Loki, sosteniéndome de los hombros. Estoy a punto de llorar, me ha salvado… y no le ha pasado nada…

- Has tenido una pesadilla, estás a salvo.

¿Una pesadilla? Tiene gracias, porque no he tenido más que "pesadillas" desde que empezó todo aquello…

- Ya se me ha pasado…

- ¿Quieres que me quede?

¿La verdad?, me encantaría, pero ya la noche pasada tuve suerte de no ser descubierta, quien me aseguraba de que no le hablase en sueños.

Tampoco quiero ofenderle, y más cuando se ve preocupado por mi estado.

- No… no es necesario…

- Mayura, no me importa.

- no me lo pidas más, por favor…- En serio, no hace falta, ¡estoy bien!

Está triste, como si esperara otra respuesta, tal vez… intuya algo… de ser así, debo ser más precavida.

Cierra, y respiro tranquila, he pasado la prueba…

"Las amenazas de Balder hay que tomarlas en serio"

/

- Buenos días, amo Loki.

- … Buenos días…

¿Eran buenos? porque no concilié mucho descanso al saber que cierta joven tenía pesadillas. Incluso creo haberla escuchado llorar.

He de hacer algo, esto no puede seguir así, pero no consigo que se sincere…

- Papi, ¿te pasa algo? –Yamino le acompaña-

- Es Mayura chicos, no… no sé qué la ocurre…

- ¿No ha querido contarle, amo Loki?

- Lo he intentado… pero está cerrada en banda, creo que ya no confía en mí…

- No digas eso Papi, tú eres muy importante para la chica misterio…

¿Lo era? ¿Seguro? Porque me dijo que se quedaría conmigo… puede que lo soltase por compromiso…

Hasta entonces, no me había planteado que tal vez rehízo su vida, y que de alguna forma, la estaba obligando a tomar decisiones injustas. Porque, después de todo, alguien ocupa ya su corazón.

Un futuro donde no estoy Yo…

- Además, amo Loki, si perdonó sus anteriores engaños y volvió a confiar en usted, no creo que eso haya cambiado.

- Mi hermano tiene razón, habéis pasado por muchas cosas juntos, tal vez sea hora de que sepa lo que significa para ti…

Trato de ocultar la vergüenza, decirla lo que es para mí, confesarla mis sentimientos… Eso podría ser una solución, que fuese conocedora del nivel de importancia, y así, que hablase conmigo…

- Podría hacerlo aquí –me extiende un folleto- es un Parque de Atracciones al estilo humano, y así, Ella también olvidará sus problemas.

- sonrío- Eres un genio, Yamino.

Y así, zanjaría dos asuntos: hacerla pasar una velada inolvidable, y ser hablar de mis miedos.

Tomo aire, puede que esto último sea lo más difícil que he tenido en mi vida: Yo, acostumbrado a los halagos, me tendría que mostrar como soy, y lo que siento. Y lo peor, es que no estoy acostumbrado al rechazo, ¿y si no me acepta?

- Buenos días, señorita…

Regreso al presente, y lo que contemplo me deja sin palabras: está agotada, con los ojos hinchados. Mis temores se han cumplido, no ha descansado.

- Buenos días, ¿qué hay de desayunar?

Otra vez fingiendo que todo va bien. Si fuese otra mujer, se hubiese escondido con maquillaje; pero era Mayura, no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas, ni a máscaras.

Lo suyo era una belleza natural.

- espero a que se tome el zumo- ¿te apetece ir a un parque de atracciones?

- ¿Hoy? –asiento- No sé… ¿está cerca?

- se me cae una gota por la frente, ¿tan poco la gusta volar conmigo?-Sí Mayura, está cerca…

- Bueno… ¡vale, me parece bien!

Sonrío, un parque podía ser también un lugar de citas: hoy lo voy a conseguir, sin falta…

/

Nada más llegar, lo arrastro a unas tiendecillas misteriosas.

-¡Mira Loki, ahí leen el futuro!

- Qué bien… -susurra, pero lo capto-

- ¿Qué?

- no, nada… que ya quedan pocos seres que lean el destino… las Norns lo hacían…

Skuld, Verdando, Urd… por supuesto que las recuerdo, ¿qué fue de Ellas? No las había visto en ningún momento…

Me prendo de su brazo, sonriente.

- ¡Entremos, entremos!

- Mayura, no me hace especial ilusión que vean mi destino…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Temes que descubran algo? –digo con rintintín-

No me lo puedo creer, ¡no me lo puedo creer! ¡Se ha puesto rojo! Río con discreción, ¿qué era eso que al gran Loki le avergonzaba y ponía tan nervioso?

"Mayura, tú también tienes secretos, recuérdalo", claro que sí, ¡pero no podía evitar que aquella situación fuese tan graciosa! Le conduzco al interior sin mediar rebelión, donde todo está muy oscuro, y la adivina está cubierta con una capa. Impone un poco.

- Siéntense, señores…

Obedecemos con cierto miedo, aunque en parte, esto es emocionante.

- Partan las cartas, por favor.

- ¡Sí!

- Mayura, si querías que te las echaran, yo podría haberlo hecho… -me susurra-

- No es lo mismo…

No es que tuviese nada en su contra, pero no me fio, seguro que modificaría la información a su antojo. Loki corta su parte con pesadez.

- ¿Le parece que empiece con usted, señor Loki?

- Claro… -la voz de la mujer… es conocida-

Extiende la baraja, y se la veía muy concentrada, ¡qué misterioso!

Noto que Loki sonríe, a lo que procuro no darle mi atención, y la mujer ríe.

- Usted está enamorado, o mejor, sigue enamorado…

- ¿¡Ah!?

Parece un tomate de la tonalidad que ha adquirido, vivo símbolo de la estupidez. Loki enamorado… ¿de quién?

- ¿¡Qué dices!? –me observa, vuelve a la adivina-

- expone otra- Mejor dicho, está terriblemente enamorado –no le da tiempo a replicar- pero debería de dejar sus dudas a parte.

- Y… ¿y si Ella me niega? –Entonces es verdad…-

- Quien no apuesta no gana, señor Loki…

Tal vez no fuese tan buena idea hacer esto, porque… no me gusta lo que acabo de escuchar, es más… lo odio…

- ¿Voy con usted, señorita?

- Ah... sí, claro…

Ahora tengo curiosidad por saber quién es la susodicha…

- Qué raro…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Las cartas… no parecen querer hablar… como si algo o alguien interfiriese…

Será posible que… Él…

- Especifique, ¿quién? –Él tiene a mi mismo candidato-

- No lo sé… sólo puedo decirla que medite bien sus elecciones, de eso depende su futuro…

¿Qué elecciones? Loki trata de encontrar una respuesta en mis ojos, pero es que tampoco tengo la solución, tal vez se refiera a estar ocultándole lo que me está ocurriendo.

- Disculpen, he de meditar…

- Vámonos, Loki…

- Espera un momento –se pone en medio- tú sabes algo, ¿a qué se refiere?

- Te juro que no lo sé…

- Recuerden que lo que está por venir es inevitable…

- Inevi… Tú…

Le cojo de la mano y le saco de allí: debí de intuir a lo que me arriesgaba.

"En el mismo día, casi quedas descubierta, y acabas hundida al saber que bebe los vientos por otra. Enhorabuena, Mayura"

/

Había dicho inevitable, no me estoy equivocando… y sus palabras fueron idénticas, a cuando fuimos a Carnival… ¿podría ser Ella?

De ser así, me tocaría esperar, pues las diosas del destino sólo aparecían cuando era necesario y vital.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Loki?

- La adivina de antes, ¿te sonaba su voz?

- Ahora que lo dices… me es familiar…

- Como por ejemplo… ¿Verdandi?

- ¡Sí! ¡Eso es!

¡Pero es que eso es imposible! Ha de ser una broma.

- No puede ser… -me sostengo en el banco donde me siento-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Mayura… el día que tenía que acabar con quien tú ya sabes, Ellas se sacrificaron para que tuviese alguna oportunidad…

- ¿Verdandi, Skul y Urd? un momento… entonces están…

- Quedaron como una, y volvieron a su estado original…

Lo hicieron por nada, no cumplí la promesa de Urd, ni la liberé, ni salvé su mundo. Me ha cogido de las manos, pero estoy más inquieto que otra cosa, ¿cómo habían vuelto?

- ¿Quieres que las busquemos?

- Ellas no aparecerán si así lo quieren…

Eso es aún más perturbador, esperar a que llegue el momento indicado, para que ellas revelen sus predicciones. Llegado el momento, además, me tocaría disculparme con Urd, por haberla traicionado de aquella manera.

Un leve tirón de brazo me hace darme cuenta dónde estoy ahora, y el propósito de hoy: no me plantearía errores del pasado, porque ante mí se encuentra mi felicidad.

- ¡Vamos a la noria, Loki! Allí no te marearás, ¿o sí?

- Eso ha sido una jugarreta muy sucia, Mayura –sonrío de medio lado, pero ésta clase de desafíos me gustan- De acuerdo, vayamos…

Lo que ignora es que allí la tendría encerrada, yo hablaría claro… y ella tal vez me comentase eso que la preocupa tanto.

/

¡Las vistas desde aquí son maravillosas! aunque las del Yggdrasil eran incomparables… le daba puntos que aquí, estoy con Él.

¿Le ocurre algo? está nervioso, no para de removerse el pelo…

"¿Y si te quiere confesar el nombre de la afortunada?"

Espero que no casi que prefiero que siga pensando en las Norns, de ser así…

- Mayura… hay algo que quiero contarte…

- E… ¿El qué? –ahí viene la bomba…-

- Algo sumamente importante… -sonríe- y me gustaría que lo aceptaras…

Ya está, va a decírmelo, y como buena amiga que soy, tengo que animarlo, darle mi enhorabuena, y bla bla bla. Esto va a poder conmigo…

Al estar frente a frente, me coge de las manos. Por primera vez, deseo con tanto fervor que una atracción finalice…

- Ve… Verás… yo… yo te… -hiperventila- ¡maldición! Pensaba que esto sería más fácil…

- Lo… Loki… me estás asustando…

- Lo siento… supongo que no tengo experiencia en esto de ser sincero…

Ambos nos reímos ante la situación; instantes en los que es increíblemente mono.

- Vale, volveré a intentarlo –respira hondo- Mayura Daidouji, yo… yo te…

Y entonces, todo se para, literalmente. Me asomo a la ventada, y como si no existiese el tiempo: gente parada en pleno camino, cosas sin acabar de caer, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

- ¿Sorprendida?

Casi me da un infarto, ¡Balder está aquí! e… en lugar de…

- ¿¡Qué has hecho con Loki!?

- Oh tranquila, está bien –finge calma- pero no creo que le hiciera gracia estar presente, mientras Tú y Yo conversamos.

Por supuesto que No, sería capaz de partirte la cara, antes de que osaras sólo saludar.

¿Conversar de qué? Lo peor es darme cuenta que puede hacer de las suyas sin estar dormida…

- Por cierto, nunca creí que te traería a un sitio tan romántico, es tan poco propio de Él…

- Estamos aquí como amigos –me cruzo de brazos, furiosa-

- Espera, ¿crees que te trajo aquí porque eres su amiga? ¿Es serio eres tan tonta? –voy a contestar, pero me echo atrás- No te das cuenta de nada.

- ¡Pues habla claro!

- Loki está enamorado de ti, ups, se me ha escapado…

Me pongo de todos los colores, me mareo… Él… de mí… o sea…

"Está terriblemente enamorado" "¿Y si Ella me niega?" "Eres la chica de Loki"… entonces… ¿no me está mintiendo?, pero es que me sigue pareciendo una locura que alguien como Loki, y alguien como Yo…

Quiero brincar, ¡cantar!... pero estoy olvidando con quién estoy, y evidente no planea nada bueno…

- Incluso creo que llegué cuando trataba de confesarse, ¿no es gracioso?

- Tú no haces nada por "gracia"

- Vaya, qué bien me conoces –sonríe- Correcto detective, vine para revelarte por qué estás aquí, hablando conmigo.

Trago saliva, esto no pinta nada bien, menudo prepotente, ¿qué habrá calculado en su siniestra mente?

- Has de saber, querida mía, que nada es eterno en éste mundo, éste cuerpo en el que me ves se está deteriorando por momentos…

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

- Necesito un nuevo cascarón, para poder moverme sin problemas.

Me tenso, usurpar un cuerpo: había dos opciones, que me obligase a encontrarle huésped… y la peor de todos, la que espero que ni se plantee.

- Tú serás mi nuevo recipiente.

- ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? ¡sólo soy una simple humana!

- Todo ser tiene un poder oculto, sólo hace falta saber extraerlo, además –se echa el pelo hacia atrás- reúnes el principal requisito, eres el peldaño esencial para llegar al corazón de Loki.

- No seré partícipe de tus egoístas y cobardes planes para hacerle daño, ¡jamás haría nada a Loki!

- ¿Estás segura? Piénsalo, el precio a pagar es muy alto…

- ¿Cuál?

- Si no te fusionas conmigo, Loki y toda su familia y amigos morirán, seguida de los habitantes de la Tierra.

- ¡Lo quieres matar igualmente con o sin mí!

- Sí, pero la otra opción creo que te interesa más, no te veo tan desalmada –frunce el ceño- Únete a mí, y tienes mi palabra de que el Ragnarok no llegará.

- Tu… Tú sólo deseas la destrucción…

- Puede ser, pero sé cuándo he de ceder en algo, ¿podrás cargar con miles de millones de muertes de humanos inocentes? yo creo que no…

Me hundo. No, no puede ser verdad lo que me está sucediendo, elegir entre una cantidad enorme de vidas… o la de unos cuántos, traicionando mis propios sentimientos…

Caigo al suelo, llorando y paralizada a la vez.

"O matas a Loki, o matas millones", en eso se resumía su propuesta.

- ¿Cómo… puedes ser… así?

- Soy como me han hecho… por cierto, sobra decir que si confiesas antes de que venga a recoger mi propuesta, aparte de acabar con Loki, te mataré a ti, y a lo que te queda de familia –se cruza de piernas- incluyendo amigos mortales…

- ¡No me necesitas para nada, puedes acabar con quien te dé la gana con el poder que tienes!

- Matar a alguien sin verlo antes sufrir es una pérdida de esfuerzo y diversión, querida.

Aprieto los puños, mantengo mis hipos, ¡maldito desgraciado! ¡maldito!

- Otro consejo, yo de ti, no admitiría con gusto la confesión de Loki…

- Pero le quiero…

- Ya, pero, ¿te imaginas que la mujer con la que tienes una bonita relación basada en la confianza, un día, te traiciona y quiere acabar contigo? –está dando por hecho que aceptaré, ¡será…!- No no no, muy mal…

- ¡Aún no te dije que aceptase!

- Pero yo sé que tomarás la decisión adecuada. Para que veas, te voy a echar una mano…

De repente, ya no estamos arriba del todo, sino llegando al final. Lo que busca es que no le dé tiempo a decirlo, moviéndolo todo a su antojo.

Si Loki me lo decía, ya no sólo rompía su confianza, sino también sus sentimientos, ¿qué opción tengo?

No puedo dejar de llorar, una decisión… si ése era mi destino, preferiría no haber ni existido…

- Piénsatelo detenidamente, no hay prisa… -desaparece a carcajadas-

/

Tras volver a tomar aire, cuento hasta tres, y me enfrento al desafío. O eso intento.

La encuentro triste, apagada… me ha dejado descolocado; y encima, la atracción acaba, cuando juraría que quedaba más tiempo.

Sale como si su vida dependiese de ello, tal vez es que la he dicho o hecho algo malo, puede que esté enfadada conmigo.

"Pero eso no es excusa para que huya de ti de ésa manera"

- Mayura…

- ¿Qué?

Dime de una vez lo que te pasa, ¿dónde está la luz que desprendes? Sigue su camino, sin mirar atrás.

La paro, tomando la mano de la muñequera. Ésta situación me está hartando.

- Espera, hay algo que quiero contarte… o explotaré…

Creía que estaría brillando de la curiosidad, como siempre reacciona ante una novedad… pero está temblando…

- Mayura… yo… -¿de qué tienes tanto miedo?- … Te quiero…

Ya está, ya lo he dicho. Abre los ojos, incrédula; sí Mayura, has encandilado a un Dios, siéntete orgullosa.

Pero no está feliz, más bien, hundida. Se suelta y retrocede un paso. El miedo se apodera de mí, esto no me está gustando, nada…

- Lo siento Loki… yo… no puedo corresponderte…

- ¿Por qué no?

- Yo no siento lo mismo… lo siento mucho…

Estático, una parte de mi cabeza me dice que tiene que estar mintiendo, que eso no puede ser; pero la mayor parte procesa lo que acaba de ocurrir. Me ha rechazado… a mí… no me quiere…

Pero había dicho que se quedaría conmigo, entonces, no entiendo nada; ¿¡Por lástima!?

La furia me gobierna, entonces, ¿¡sólo soy un simple amigo!? pero lloró por mí, me buscó, hasta llegó a arriesgarse, ¿lo había confundido todo?

Ninguna me dijo nunca que No, pero Ella no era cualquier mujer. Era la que elegí para compartir mi vida.

"Y te ha dicho que No, Loki"

- Lo siento, perdóname…

- No pasa nada…

- Pero Lokikun…

- ¡Que no pasa nada! -¡no te atrevas a usar el –kun!-

No quiero decir algo inapropiado, la insto a ir a casa. Idiota, debí de haber recordado que ya había otro del que estaba enamorada, pero aun así, lo tenía que intentar.

¿Y de qué me había servido? para nada, para acabar humillado, y que siga callando sus problemas.

"Bravo Loki, eres un genio"

/

No he soportado tanto desplante y furia, no ha querido ni mirarme en toda la noche, menos hablarme.

Así que he acabado en la habitación, encerrada, llorando como una niña.

Me dijo que me quería… y le mentí como una experta, en vez de lanzarme a sus brazos… porque estoy aterrorizada.

"Balder lo quiere ver sufrir, si muestra cualquier gesto de felicidad, sabrá que lo has traicionado", y traicionarle significa empezar con los crímenes. No tengo alternativa.

Estoy más que rota, esto significa que no sólo Loki será infeliz, ¿cuál era mi papel en todo esto? o mejor, ¿tengo futuro? Me da pavos plantearme el poder desaparecer, sin contarle lo que siento de verdad.

Sé que, si llega el punto, Loki será capaz de pararme… pararle… aunque sea injusto y doloroso…

Limpio mis mejillas, si no podía decírselo… al menos, trataría de prepararlo todo. Tomo un folio y boli, y tras muchas vueltas, escribo el relato que se me tiene prohibido, de principio a fin.

Al terminar el documento, lo guardo en el joyero; creo hacer lo correcto, algún día, cuando no exista el peligro, se la entregaría, y le diría lo que llevo guardando tanto tiempo: que lo amo desde que apareció en la Agencia, ofreciéndome la mano ante mi caso, porque aquel pequeño detective me robó el aliento.

Me echo a la cama, abrazándome, dejando que las lágrimas retornen: pero ahora sólo era aquella chica mentirosa, que necesitaba ayuda y no podía reclamarla.

Porque prefiero que estemos separados… a que esté muerto…

.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno buenooooo, que llegamos al punto importante de la historia, aceptará? no aceptará? chan chan XD bueno, en el siguiente capi, pego un salto de unos días, porque si no, se me alarga mucho la trama XD**

**Y a partir de aquí, poco a poco, no me iré centrando tanto en el tema sentimientos, que sino, parece que estoy escribiendo una telenovela (luego saldrá justo lo contrario y me llevaré las manos a la cabeza XD) sino en el asunto central: el destino de los dioses**

**Espero que os mole, y mil gracias por los apoyos que me dais! que sois amor 3**


End file.
